


没有狗

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Wasteland, Alternative Universe - William Gibson's cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: “假如Orm成功死了”+看AshesofJuly的fanvid：Vale of Tears后产生脑洞的结合体放在电影背景下不好搞，所以自己攒了个au，可能有一点威廉·吉布森，一点废土，还有一点别的。不是很科幻，因为写不出……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【Orm&Vulko】泪之谷【AU】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469130) by AshesofJuly. 



> 斜体都是乱七八糟的引用

他和Orm光着脚，并肩坐在海滩上。那是个傍晚，太阳几乎彻底沉到了视线尽头以外，海水上方剩下几层浅紫的光晕，不久后一切都该转为深蓝。但在这里不会。Orm看起来十岁上下，刘海被风掀起来，露出光裸的额头。他们伸直了腿，海水试探地挠在脚跟，刚一触及就缩回去。

“效果怎样？”他问。

Orm思考了一会儿。

“我不知道……我没见过真正的海，没法判断效果。你觉得呢？”

他试图从记忆里挖点东西出来。“很难说，我也没见过。不过，这里应该比真正的海更好，因为从资料里看，海边的沙子没有这么精细，里面混着贝壳渣、玻璃酒瓶碎片和烟头，海水也不太干净，灰绿色的，近海还有水母，会蛰伤下水的游客。”

Orm点了点头。“那看来，这里的效果不太好。”

“也不一定。在别的一些地方，或者一个世纪前，也许海就是你现在看到的样子。”

“我猜不完全是。书上说海里有鱼，石头缝里有小螃蟹，海水把海参冲到岸上，像一条被泡得软乎乎的黑面包。但是这里什么也没有，只有海。”

“嗯……你说得对，待会儿我改一下草案，添点东西进来。这只是个半成品。”

“不用急，光是在沙滩上坐着，也挺好的。”Orm把自己朝他挪近了一些，头发若有似无地扫过他的上臂。男孩看起来想要靠在他的胳膊上，但又没那么做。

暂时还没有鱼和小螃蟹，也没有海参。最快也要下个月。不过——

“你可以闭上眼睛试试。”

Orm照做，睫毛微微抖动。

“你感觉到什么？”

“我感觉到……”

Orm的表情柔和起来，眉间的力气松懈掉，看上去更像个小孩。或者说，更符合他的年纪。

“我感觉到咸味。真奇怪，咸味应该被尝出来，而不是……我感觉到风，也许风是咸的。还有海水，风把海水推上来了，沙子又跟着海水滑下去。湿的沙子摸起来像罐装蛋糕胚，所以应该是甜的，往下挖一挖可能会有巧克力夹心。我感觉到海浪一层层堆起来，蛋糕的奶油荷叶边也有了，搭配咸的风正合适，不会太腻。天空是葡萄或者蓝莓口味，也可能是覆盆子。”Orm用手在身侧的沙滩上挖出一个小坑，触及表层之下隐隐湿润的部分。

接着男孩朝着他的方向，仰起脸，仍然闭着眼睛，嘴角挂着一点模糊的紫色余晖，作为日落的证明。“没有其他动物和植物，所以就是这些。不过现在，我还能感觉到——”

那双蓝眼睛即使被紧闭的眼睑掩盖着，依然注视着他。男孩的身子前倾，口型像在说一个简单的词。

◆

Vulko睁开眼，把皮肤电极从头顶摘下来，昏昏沉沉，沙子湿乎乎的触感好像还粘在脚趾之间。侧过头去，塞进相框的画照旧支在桌上，画面上的蓝与紫在黑暗中融成了一块。他没能睡着，但躺着也没用，既然投影中断了，他决定起来给自己倒点水。

端着水杯摸黑回来时，他顺手检查了前额叶投影机。没什么大问题，只不过是又一次短路。也许是他用得太狠了。他向窗外看去，远处破败的费城市政厅侧面飘着残缺的锈红色全息标语：……虚拟成瘾问题。锈红色，类似从Orm的后脑勺迸出的颜色，像一朵炸开的礼花。自从大楼废弃后，全息影像也没人维护了。有人说使用前额叶投影机会成瘾，他并不这么觉得。拼了命去尝试捞住不断流走的记忆，和直接使记忆在头脑中再现出来、浸入其中反复品味，区别只是方便程度而已。

况且，他不认为自己会对任何东西成瘾。失眠持续挺久了，他试过唑吡坦，但最终还是决定用德尔塔脑波诱发器，或者什么都不用，就看看画。他很少喝酒，不吸烟，不碰时下流行而且容易到手的散装安非他命，每晚喝牛奶、漱口之后才上床。前额叶投影机只是每周一次的调剂。目前他精神稳定，毛病不断的是机器，而不是他，这足以证明成瘾一说是无稽之谈。

唯一的问题是睡不着。这不能算问题，任何人都有这种时候，只不过他睡不着的时间更长，没什么特别的。失眠从没影响到他完成工作，甚至没给他外表带来什么变化。他一直都挺瘦，开始失眠后，只是眼睛看起来更亮些。

四周之前，Mera来他的住处送一份谈判录音——涉及到财团竞争，出于保密考虑她偶尔不使用内网传输，亲自跑一趟。他心里有数，她花时间从波士顿到费城当天来回的主要目的不是大材小用地跑腿或者检视娱乐开发部门，而是确认一下他的情况。

那天上午Mera敲他的门，没有响应。她直接用了万能钥匙。她在沙发上找到了他，头上的电极连着投影机，机器的迷你显示屏上闪着绿色荧光数字：七小时零三分钟。她粗暴地拔了插头，他猛然回到现实当中，嘴唇干裂，头痛不止。

Mera瞪着他，给他倒了水，杯子重重砸在桌子上，蹦出几片水花，打湿了乱七八糟堆在一起的转接线。他润了润喉咙，说话时听起来依然像砂纸磨铁皮，这不能怪他，最近的工作都通过网络完成，他有一周没开口了。

“临时政府的医护团队去年发布过研究结果，即使在监护下用于治疗，前额叶投影机每天使用时间也不该超过两小时。”她像个气急败坏的家庭教师，发现自己的学生满脸傻笑、瞳孔放大，明显在卫生间偷偷服用了过量LSD。

“我一周只用一次。而且，你从来不在乎政府说什么，不管是上一任还是再往前，还是可能会有的下一任。”如果时间倒退四十年，他肯定是那种让人头痛的学生，平静、聪明，固执己见，胸有成竹，只要打定主意不去看，就真能什么也看不到。

红发的年轻人叹了口气，忽然软化了。“你得知道我很担心，”她一只手的手指绞着自己的发尾，“我没跟Arthur谈过这些，关于你的事，这两年他也不好过，你知道的。我相信你能处理好，也不敢说我能起多大作用，但是……Vulko，如果你需要帮助，可以随时联系我。”

他对她微笑。“别担心，我没事。” _但我终会死去。两句话都是真的。_

她看起来依然很忧虑。“那至少，你得注意一下用投影机的时长。虚拟成瘾很难戒断，你总不想后半辈子靠机器活着。你起码可以告诉我，你都用它看些什么，如果能说出来，依赖性就没那么强了。”

他用自己最擅长的那种表情把问题转移掉——拿捏住一个介于困惑与困扰当中的度，搭配一点自然的笑容，非常无辜，那表情他每天都在用，几乎从不失手。

她又在叹气了。“有时候我会后悔，应该要你留在波士顿，留在Arthur身边，我能看着你们两个。”那种家庭教师般的善意怀疑回到了她脸上，“不过，你是‘谋士’，你一向是对的。你肯定知道自己在做什么。”

一年多以前，公司地上总部的交接完成后，是Mera提出让他到费城来，负责娱乐开发部门：“试着捡起你多年前的爱好。”他猜测Mera那时就已经发现他有些问题，早在他自己意识到之前。或者，再往前推，早在事情像一个香槟瓶塞一样嘣地爆开之前，Mera就发现了。

也不算是爱好。他曾设计最早的一系列便携模拟空间，当时并没想到这些小方盒会大受欢迎，一个本不起眼的部门帮亚特兰蒂斯在欧亚大陆打开了市场，跨国财团的网络自此铺展得更紧实，加入太空站竞争的时点远远早于预期。现在想来，也许那是事情的源头……不。不是这样。他放下短路的投影机，把皮肤电极的接线卷成一团丢到旁边。今晚他不打算再用投影机了。起码试试不用，明天再修理。他闭上眼，看到Orm坐在海滩上，柔软的金发发梢缠着一层余晖的薄膜。“我不想去太空，”男孩像在自言自语，“我更喜欢海，我想去海底。不过，海里已经没什么可探索的了，海洋死了。亚特兰蒂斯的未来在宇宙当中，我是继承人，所以我得往天上走。”男孩望着他，表情被空气里氤氲的紫色柔化了线条，“但我喜欢海，这是个秘密。不要告诉别人，不然他们会说，我不是个合格的继承人。”

Atlanna去世后，他没在Orm身上留出多少精力，他舌根下含着的秘密太多了，每日焦虑，自顾不暇。作为解压，他制作了第一个模拟空间，非常简陋，只有一小段沙滩和一片没有尽头的海，时间设置在黄昏之后，一个亘古不变的时刻，海浪与风的运动设定成十分钟影片循环播放。他把它送给了Orm。他们一起将意识沉进去，停留了一小时，什么也没做，只是坐在沙滩上，卡在时间里，等待永远不会到来的黑夜。怎么可能合理地向Mera解释他反复用投影机回顾的这段记忆？这是他把自己的记忆翻个底朝天之后，终于找到的他和Orm两人独处时间算得上长、而且他能清晰想起Orm脸上全部表情细节的唯一片段。少得可怜，他们共处超过三十年，只有这么久远的一小时能被投影出来，被电流催动着在他的神经元之间建立起一串震颤的联结。

那时他很快照着Orm的建议更新了模拟空间。他从停业书店里挖出一册册出版于百年前的海洋图画书和论文集，灰黄的纸张闻起来像坟墓。书上说海洋是地球表层唯一保持着神秘的地方，人类探索过的仅仅是其中一小部分。他想这早就过去了，他这个年纪的人，对海洋的印象多半是垃圾填造出的陆地延伸，屏幕上一串串土红色的巨大蘑菇云，遮天蔽日的烟尘，黑色的黏稠水面在燃烧。海洋属于被舍弃的旧日，属于数字历史档案库，早已失去了全部可能性。可能性在宇宙当中。但Orm喜欢不曾谋面的海，没其他人知道，只有他。

过了不久，他把新的方盒子给了Orm。这一次他们一起在模拟空间里睁开眼时，看到午后的浅蓝色天空。远处的海面上晃动着大块金灿灿的光斑，当他们看向那方向，一群海豚正好跃出水面，姿态如同追赶太阳。他们沿着海边散步，走过一排棕榈树，在沙滩上留下一大一小两串脚印。礁石边上有橙红色的寄居蟹，缩在一个花里胡哨的锥形海螺里，Orm把它捧在手心，举到他的眼前。男孩对他微笑，这是很长一段时间里他第一次看到Orm笑。Orm弯下腰，把寄居蟹放回石头缝，看它一扭一扭地爬走。

“你感觉到什么？”

Orm闭上眼，还没来得及开口，联络器的滴答声响起。人造的单调声音将同样是人造的“自然”切开一个口子，看起来一切仍然完美粘合，但创面已经悄悄流了脓，或者说，漏了机油。他简短应答几句，挂断联络看向Orm。男孩点点头，表示理解，于是他退出了模拟空间，把男孩独自留在里面。意识抽离前的最后一刻，他看到Orm蹲在水边，伸出一只手，试图去抚摸海水，小心翼翼，近乎虔诚，仿佛用掌心接触一片最娇嫩的皮肤。微笑早已褪去，那也是更长一段时间里他最后一次看到Orm不带讽刺的笑。

那段回忆也不坏，可惜太短了。自那以后他继续更新海洋模拟空间，添加时间模型和空间内对象的随机活动形式，细化海底地貌与生物圈，在里面能看到各种活在旧时代画册上的海洋生命。他把技术移交给了娱乐开发部门，更多种模拟空间被批量制造出来，每个新作Orm都有一份。但他没再和Orm一起进入过其中任何一个，因为太忙了。起码他是这么说的，而Orm并没问，也没提出过更多要求。

他将一个个小方盒当作教育的代用品，总共送给了两个孩子。年长些的那个住在平民集聚的老城区，在上一批无政府主义者留下的满墙红绿宣传画和旧霓虹灯牌中间，呼吸着过滤不彻底的污浊空气长大，不知为什么倒是又高又壮，才十几岁个头早就超过了他。Arthur以前能交心的朋友不多，独个儿守着自己身世的秘密，每次见他说不到几句话就要走都会生闷气，特别明显的那种。

有一回Arthur对他发火，失控地大喊大叫，指责他把每次探访当成任务，“你根本不在乎！妈妈也不在乎！她不来看我，你也不想来看我。”然后哭了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，用手背一把糊掉，动作恶狠狠。

于是他从口袋里掏出最新的方盒子，一对接线一边贴上自己的额头，一边贴上Arthur的。他们出现在山坡上，阳光暖和又可靠地裹着身子，他补全了以前半遮半掩的整个故事，还有学生用资料库中不提及的那些，关于核灾难之后肥皂泡般反复破裂又再生的脆弱政治与不断膨胀的科技与经济巨物，关于为参与建立新秩序而在大气层外抢占资源的其中一个跨国财团，关于高层以外不为人知的丑闻，还有掺在里头的一桩命案。

Arthur认真听着，泪痕干在脸上。他揽着Arthur的肩膀，指向山脚下。远处是望不到头的原野，被从树林里流出来的小河隔成两块，对面有枣红马在喝水、甩尾巴，倒影把水面也染出一小片颤动的红。山坡上分散着不少野花，荧蓝的蝴蝶扑闪而过，Arthur被陌生景色吸引住，追逐着一只蜂鸟，盯着它从一朵钟形红花里啜食花蜜。然后Arthur回过身，向他跑来，扑在他身上，双臂紧紧环住他的脖子。他回抱住Arthur，下巴抵在发育结实的肩膀上，为一瞬间里嗅到的蓬勃与年轻而叹息。他在心中盘算这孩子的未来时，雀鹰正掠过天空。

后来他们碰面时，Arthur偶尔会要求他多留一会儿，其中一些时候他会无可奈何地答应，在心底宽慰自己：这几年一切都掩藏得很好，没人发现过蛛丝马迹。他一直都知道Arthur对所有模拟自然空间都差不多，无聊时进去玩玩；而Orm不一样，只喜欢最早的海洋盒子。又过了太久，久到足以使整片冰川化入海水，他才发现，Orm从始至终知道的都比他更多。

◆

事情发生之后，Arthur低落了挺长时间，幸运的是有Mera在，很少感伤但心思灵活，行动力总能惊人。“你知道不是你的错。”她轻声对Arthur说，没什么弦外之音。他在一旁安静看着听着，脑子忙着算计财团高层改组将会面临的一大堆问题，什么也没感觉到。起码那时还什么也没感觉到。他不怎么担心Arthur，这是个柔韧的年轻人，虽然现在被抻拉得变了形，最终总会咬着牙把自己支撑起来，填填补补，变得更加可靠，足以领导膨胀势头良好的亚特兰蒂斯。Arthur也确实做到了，没花太久。

Orm的住处，在几个月里被空置着，知情人士们心照不宣，没人提起。直到有天他找一个被中止的净化水体项目资料，编了号的存储器既不在总部也不在太空群岛分部，于是曾分割过Orm十几年时间的单调三点中只剩下了那一点。他从自己的传输终端里调出记录，Orm每月修改一次机械转盘锁的密码，每次都告诉他，他从来没用过。他推开门，气流卷动积存的灰尘，闻起来像他曾去过的那家破败书店，像朽木的气味，文字尸体从纸面漂浮到空中的气味。没有人的气味。

窗帘拉得很严实，仿佛从没被打开过，始终把房间拢成一个孤岛，不留丝毫通向外界的开口。他很快从保险箱找到了存储器，但既然来了，他决定整理一下Orm的遗物。

没多少有价值的东西。一大堆分类整理的存储器，一些纸质图画书，枪，好几种枪，按口径大小排列，挂在壁柜里。两瓶没开封的黑麦威士忌，旧时代遗留物，和现今的合成蒸馏酒完全不同，贵得很。没有酒杯。一盒丙烯颜料，几支画笔洗得干干净净，笔头软毛顶着蓬松褪色的浅蓝，显出使用过的痕迹。还有一只宠物食盆，套着防尘袋放在书柜顶上，它曾经属于一条狗，狗早就死了，大约在Orm正式接手亚特兰蒂斯不久后。

他从袋子里掏出宠物食盆，发现里头有一堆小方盒。方盒上印着亚特兰蒂斯的标志和商品名：“近海宝藏”“海底世界”“沙漠之城”“牧场生活”……他一个一个拿起来看，最后的盒子没有印刷文字，贴着手写标签：“更新版海洋”。初代技术开发的所有模拟空间都被收在盆里，除了最早的那一个，空空荡荡没有生命、只有海水不断张弛，始终卡在白天与黑夜的夹缝里的那一个。  
他把所有方盒子和宠物食盆装进背包，想了想，把颜料和画笔也放了进去。

临走他又返回来，打开高大的衣柜，里头被填满的空间不到一半。所有西装外套挺括地挂着，口袋里都是空的。他翻拣一摞暗扣领衬衫，摸到了什么。

他解开那件衬衫的扣子，把它抽出来。那是一幅不大的画像。笔触很干净，不算精致，但显出练习过的平稳。画上的人有一头金色卷发，茸茸地搭在肩头。她穿着朴素的家居服，捧着一只茶杯，低垂着目光，嘴角噙着神秘的弧度。茶杯里映出她的眼睛，蓝色浮在茶水上。

他盯着她看了好一会儿，正要收进包里，忽然发现厚度不同寻常。是两张画纸摞在一起。并非巧合，下面那张纸的边沿被特地粘在了上一张的背面。他从一角小心分开两张纸，黏合剂因年久而发脆、干瘪。

画上是一片海。准确地说，是一小块沙滩、一片海，还有薄薄一层天空。海水上方浮着浅紫光晕，暗淡的天把丁点余晖写在水面上，海与沙滩的交界处堆起浪花，像蛋糕的奶油荷叶边。沙滩边上有一处涂抹得很模糊，留了空白似的，海浪与沙退到一边。凑近了能够隐约看到方块与短线构成的草稿，两个人形背影的稚拙线条被蒙在了颜料下头，难以辨识。

他攥着这张未完成的画，站在衣柜前，一动不动。他被海水震耳欲聋的呼吸声包裹住。咽喉里漫起浓重的锈味，尝起来像永远定格在黄昏之后的天色。

 _让死人去埋葬他的死人。_ Vulko想，这正是他在做的事，唯一区别是他没机会埋葬Orm。他闭上眼，看到仰起脸看他的孩子，看到缓缓向后倒去的成年人，血珠从脑后迸出来，失重地浮在空中，恰巧掉进他的眼睛里。他眼中发烫，说不清是血在灼烧，还是别的什么。

◆

也许是从那天开始失眠，也许是更早之前。没人会特地记下这类日子。

失眠是种奇妙的感受。人躺在床上，被困倦压得睁不开眼，身体的每个部分都松散下来，清晰地听到自己的心脏、腹部与脖颈上的动脉以相同节奏跳动着，像钟表的滴答声，一旦发现它的存在，规律的响动就会一次接一次把意识戳得清醒。钟表可以扔出窗外，心跳却没法关闭。有时他揪着自己的头发大张着嘴，喊不出声音，最终筋疲力尽，蜷在地上，仍能感受到额角脉搏贴着冰凉的地板，不为所动，永无宁日。他想，怪不得许多失眠的人自杀了。这也是一种自救。

他不喜欢药物，药效使他脑子混沌，梦里都是支离破碎的图像。药物让人失控，而“谋士”Vulko从不失控。德尔塔脑波诱发器要好得多，睡着时缠成死结的思路被清空，为安全而温热的黑暗腾出地方。电极连接在头顶，感受到自己的脑波频率逐渐降低，又是一种特殊体验，把自己整个交付出去、无可抵抗地被拖入睡眠。使用诱发器时，人不会做梦。闭上眼睛，再睁开，精力像是被灌到身体里，不是自主产生的。

有重要工作时，他使用诱发器。平时，他喝过牛奶后爬上床，侧躺着，远远看着床边桌上的画。他把Atlanna的画像转送给了Arthur，既是早早失去的母亲的纪念品，也是从未真正相识的兄弟的纪念品；另一张，他放进一个木头相框，对谁也没有提。他躺在床上看那张画，视角转了个方向，海与沙滩、天空的分界成了竖直的，两个由方块与几根线条构成的草稿人形在画面当中摇摇欲坠。可草稿人形被固定在画里，就像时间被死死粘在黑夜之前。草稿人形不会坠落，活人和死人才会。

很少能真正睡着，意味着总是半梦半醒，睡眠被碾成粉末、拌进了清醒的时间里。他外表看不出什么变化，只是走动时步子有些浮，像是学会了从未完成的睡眠中汲取力量。他把自己泡在赛博空间里、触碰部门上传的数据包时，或者在住处把盒装牛奶倒入杯子时，偶尔会看到巨大的游鱼，成群结队、色彩鲜艳。类似的图像种类丰富，他非常肯定这不是现实，也许是一种清醒的梦。带着噪点的梦侵入了现实，但梦与现实的分割很清晰，容易辨别。他习惯了梦的存在，梦占据他眼底的一角，牵走一部分注意力，让他能够带着胸腔当中巨大的空洞活下去。空洞里回荡着呜呜的风声，带着咸味的风把空洞吹得更大，即使装进赛博空间里所有的数据资料也填不满，即使用投影机不断循环播放一段一小时的记忆也填不满。梦也没法填充它的一丝一毫，但梦可以给它蒙上一层蓝色的罗纱，把它掩藏起来。旧时代的童话书里怎么说的来着？ _他从来不睡，然而对于梦却比任何睡的人都知道得多。_

他从没梦到过Orm，一次也没有。

窗外人造天空防护层的颜色开始变浅了，凉意沿着玻璃缝渗进来。不久之后又会是千篇一律的虚拟蓝天。他拉上窗帘，把市政厅的锈红色标语关在外头，喝了水，躺好，毯子拉到下巴上，盖得严严实实。明天有活要干，需要出远门，和合作对象接头。对方是同样把触手伸到了太空站的国际佣兵组织，与亚特兰蒂斯直接联系的是个年轻头目，外号叫黑蝠鲼。古典的名字，怪不得Orm掌管财团时和这个人联系不断。

黑蝠鲼要找一样被称为珀尔修斯的东西，在被隔离的荒废西部，可能用得上亚特兰蒂斯的网络操作技术。他在娱乐开发部门没事可做，主动接了任务。他十几年没做赛博牛仔的活，Mera有点犹豫，但总归任由他去。没准这就是最后一次，没准干完回来就该退休了，去太空群岛的高价疗养院住，在赌场里花掉这辈子所有的存款，然后从人造重力阱的边缘望着地球，慢慢死去。

他果真没再搭理短路的前额叶投影机，在脑子里过了几遍黑蝠鲼传来的资料，到早上时意识有些茫然，可能睡着了片刻，可能一直醒着。

◆

当Vulko踏上盐湖城国际机场的站台时，一阵恍惚。他想，半梦半醒地过下去到底不行，梦终于开始绞杀现实了。

等候区长椅的坐垫旧得像某种远古动物的皮肤，皮面皲裂成一堆褪色小块，爬满白色褶纹。Orm站起来，看了看终端上显示的时间。

“晚点了一小时，不过正规航空从东部到西部一直这么麻烦，总要排队检查、问一堆问题。好在还赶得上火车，晚饭要去车上解决了。”

他穿着休闲连帽衫，肩上挎个旅行背包，浅金色短发比Vulko印象里长了些，脸被供电不足的照明设备罩出半片晦暗；抬起头时，左眼半透明的灰眼珠看起来很干净。他的身后，站台的整面玻璃墙外，是犹他州未经人造防护层隔离的粉紫色天空，黄昏刚过，黑夜未至。

 


	2. Chapter 2

整片群岛共用同一个生态系统，供能全靠中心岛。亚特兰蒂斯的太空站总部处于中心岛纺锤形状的尖头。这天，有场众所周知的变故将要在这座像是被重力推挤成塔形的大楼里发生。泽贝尔的集群炮舰占据了自由港，港口附近候着的卡宾式激光枪比人还多，有些跃跃欲试的设计师已经在全息天空投影当中编入了庆祝融合的字样。

从渔夫岛出发之前，他们短暂地碰了面，最后一次确认临时订下的计划。之后Arthur要独自扮演执行者，另外两人照常跟着Orm的旗舰走，作为内应，有变故直接与他联络。

Arthur把手摊开。“我不需要这种枪，在飞船里开枪很危险，而且没必要。按计划行事，突然袭击劫持旗舰，控制住他，释放被软禁的人，阻止他整合四财团、垄断群岛。对付他有电击器就够了。”

“他知道去中心岛这段航程是你最后的机会，突然袭击已经不成立了。再说，带着枪不等于真的开枪。舰上忠于他的人不多，但也够你受的，枪起码能吓唬人。”Vulko把一排子弹的弹头一个接一个撬下来，用钳子捏紧金属壳外沿、重新封上口，装填回弹匣里。“空包弹，没什么杀伤力，打到身上也死不了。另一个弹匣里是实弹，你也带上，以防万一。”他随手把空包弹匣塞进那把点三八口径小巧伯莱塔的枪柄，递给Arthur，“情况紧急，没更好的装备可选。”

Arthur走后，Mera把手臂抱在胸前，表情复杂。

“你肯定会后悔。”

Vulko低着头，鼓捣终端，打通Arthur要借用的小飞船的权限。旗舰上的守备团队他靠着胁迫和空头支票搞定了大部分，但总有些难啃的，离稳操胜券还远得很。他没指望那点调换弹匣的小把戏能骗过Mera。“他不会开枪的。只是一道保险程序。”他不看她，她也没问他是否真的相信他自己的话。

事实上，当他们聚集在旗舰的分离舱内，当Arthur左手拽着便于在飞船上行动的固定尼龙绳带，右手持枪稳稳抵着Orm的额头，丝毫不受失重的干扰，他有一刻几乎以为一切会这样顺利地结束。Mera从空中抓住被Orm打掉、飘远的电击器，灵活地一蹬舱壁，冲向僵持的两人，电击器头部冒出淡蓝色电光。

在她来得及接近以前，Orm突然偏过头，看向Vulko。他的蓝眼睛亮得吓人，嘴角隐约提起。半个微笑还没来得及成形，他猛地凑上前去，将自己的拇指狠狠压在Arthur抵住扳机的食指上。与此同时，他背后的紧急舱门开始缓缓打开，发出生涩的噪音。枪声响起，后坐力把Arthur扔到了舱壁上。

Vulko猜想自己和其他人一样忍不住眨了眼，但那一秒的画面在记忆里无比连贯清晰，如同一个从未中断的慢镜头。他看到子弹从伯莱塔枪口的火光里窜出，势不可挡地旋转着挤入Orm的左眼窝，破开一个远比入口大得多的出路，从后脑勺穿过，嵌在尚未完全开启的舱门上。紧随着子弹喷溅而出的是锈红色血花，像一把撑开的红布伞或一面扬起的旗帜，裹着从脑后永久空腔里溢出的破裂组织和骨头碎片向远处伸展。Orm的身体被冲击力向后推去，连同乱糟糟的血流一起甩出飞船外。自动监测到还在飞行中途的舱门重新合拢，残余血珠浮在空中，无可凭依。在这瞬间里，Vulko盯着那具后仰的躯体，闪过的唯一念头是，Orm究竟什么时候用舰长终端强行开启了舱门？

说不清过了几秒还是几分钟，时间被拉扯成黏稠的细丝，舱内静默无声，血珠不知所措地飘着。接着舰外传来剐蹭声，旅途终点到了，旗舰正在进入中心岛自转产生的重力网。一阵震动过后乘客们的内脏重新沉甸甸压在体内，血珠坠落在地，坍成碎屑。空气中的甜腥味终于缓缓苏醒，除了视觉，没有其他感官跟上了刚刚发生的事。

反托拉斯民间互助会安排在中心岛上的雇佣兵全部扑了个空，泽贝尔的战备什么用场也没派上。这天，确实有场变故发生，但不是中心岛上严阵以待的人们预计的那场，也不完全是他们三个人预计的那场。

Mera并没说对，因为他从未真正后悔。Orm的行为不在预计范围内。但他也没问过她，为什么她认定他将会后悔。

他与她单独一起时，没再谈起过Orm。

◆

他们面对面坐在狭窄的包厢里，各自占据一张硬邦邦的床板、捧着一份流动餐车出售的碎牛肉和生菜。牛肉嚼起来像块松散的泥巴，典型便宜克隆货口感。

谁也没说话，专心填肚子。Orm低着头，Vulko也低着头。他想仔细看看Orm，但不愿意被逮个正着。

有个说法：人称之为记住某人的实际上是忘记某人。分别之后，对某人的记忆定格在最后一眼，与这一眼相悖的全部被遗忘；而如果再次遇见，某人的全部线条展现出来，被遗忘的终于被想起，曾经的记忆定格被改写、修正，替换成新的定格形象。西装外套替换成连帽衫，浅金色短发替换成长一点的浅金色短发，蓝色的左眼替换成灰色半透明的左眼。孩子的嘴唇替换成大人的嘴唇，海水的味道替换成没有味道，静止的时间替换成流动的时间。仅有方块与短线的草稿当中生长出完整的人形。

Orm从床板底下拖出铁皮垃圾桶，扔掉吃剩下的小半盒泥巴。百叶窗帘油腻的塑化片随着火车颠簸哗啦哗啦响，他把它卷上去，黑漆漆的车窗映出两个人的脸。

他看着车窗，不知是在看窗外还是看窗玻璃本身。“你肯定很久没坐火车了。”东部的全部陆上铁路已经停运几十年，被公共直升机和胶囊地下铁替代。这种老式慢车消失得更早。

Vulko背靠包厢的阻燃隔板，抱膝坐着，感觉到车厢颤动时脊椎在墙上反复磕碰。

“确实挺久。你坐过火车？”

“最近没少坐。你知道，和低科者打交道就得这样。”

Orm凑近车窗，往玻璃上呵了口气，制造出一小片水雾。Vulko以为他要写画些什么，但没有。水雾很快在两双眼睛前散掉了。Orm指向窗外：“大盐湖的旧址已经彻底过去了。”车窗外黑成一片，Vulko什么也没看到。

火车开过干涸的大盐湖，继续向西爬行。与其用“被隔离”这种粉饰说法，不如说西部是自主隔离的，一种光荣孤立的复辟。怀俄明往西整个是海沟族的地盘。一大群分离主义的低科技崇拜者，以返璞归真为宣言，却用着种类最丰富的轨道炮，这种定义上的吊诡曾经让年少的Orm兴趣十足，更不用说“海沟”这个让人联想到蓝黑色与未知的名字。失了实际意义的旧词没有蒙尘，而是被重解、成为新身份的铭文。

海沟族对领空极度警戒，除了从东部到盐湖城和凤凰城几条报备过的固定航线以外，流窜到领土上空的所有飞行器都会遭受无差别攻击。搭正规航空到盐湖城和黑蝠鲼的人碰头、转乘火车去沙加缅度，一切照计划进行，除了接头对象以外没什么超出预期。他看向窗玻璃上的Orm，玻璃中的影在车厢顶抖动的白光下显得失真、模糊，看不出神态，但端详虚像总比直接端详人要容易得多。

“后来我想，没准低科者不反对科技，而是……压根不在乎科技。新型号的战术核弹头当碎石头一样随手乱扔，能造出优质牛奶、空气隔离滤层和全息色情单元却不造，能轻易爬出地球的重力阱却不去，因为不在乎。”Orm把额头贴在玻璃上往外看，仿佛自顾自地续接起一段搁置多年的对话，而对话的初始模样已经没人记得。起码Vulko不记得。记得他们几十年前聊过海沟的话题，但想不起具体内容。

“所以，”他觉得自己的声音听起来很老，“怎么回事？”

Orm从窗户跟前退开，慢慢转过头来。Vulko忍住了移开视线的冲动。

“我是说，上次见到你时，你和现在不太一样。”

“显然，因为上次我有小半个头被轰掉了？”

“……算一部分。”

“简单来说，我被黑蝠鲼捡走，收拾好，放出来。现在我得给他干活。”Orm学着他的姿势，也靠在了隔板上，回到面对面的状态，“确切一点，是大部分的我被捡走了。有些小块的我掉出去以后没搭上飞船，可能现在还和其他太空垃圾一起绕着中心岛转。”

他看了看Vulko的反应。“不好笑？我给别人讲时他们倒是挺喜欢。”

Vulko盯着他——这动作持续久了，反倒有种揭痂一样的快感，与自己的逃避念头对抗的快感。“你安排好的？”

“当然没有。如果我特地安排了，那我应该活着跳出旗舰，而不是顶着个烂西瓜似的脑袋摔下去。”

Vulko看着那只灰眼珠，除了颜色以外看不出与另一只的区别。如果Orm特地安排了，那蓝眼睛该依然是一双，被扔出旗舰的会是Arthur的尸体，还有他的。也许不会有他的。也许舱门根本不会打开。

“你给谁讲了故事？”

“黑蝠鲼那帮人，那群太空海盗。不然，在酒馆里随便拉人，送上亚特兰蒂斯独家爆料？”Orm放松地收起膝盖，顶着下巴。“他有个我以前没打过交道的老相识，被称为沈博士，是个话挺多的怪人，笑点也怪。倒是很能干，我躺在无菌室里看他忙活时，经常想着怎么才能把这个人挖到亚特兰蒂斯的生化实验室去。惯性思维。”

Vulko沉默了一会儿。 要说有什么一如既往，应该是话里的刺。他想起最后那趟航程，分离舱内传来侵入警报时，Orm解开身上的固定搭扣，回过头看他，轻飘飘地问：“我最忠诚的谋士有什么建议？”他全身的血冷得像群岛生态系统外头的宇宙。但Orm没要他回答，没费心去看另一边同样明显紧张的Mera一眼。Orm进了那间分离舱，一秒也不迟疑，失重与四处蔓延的警报声没能弄乱他用发胶整齐固定好的任何一根头发。

Orm没等到下一个问题，自己说下去。

“赛博牛仔之间不是有个说法：在千叶城，什么都弄得到。”

“你去了千叶城？”

“没傻到这份上，谁都知道所有大小财团每天都在拿破冰程序对付千叶城。我被藏在堪萨斯，那地方连娱乐行业都热不起来，全息竞技场总是空的，亚特兰蒂斯根本没兴趣监视。他们花了半年才把我彻底缝起来，克隆皮肤和骨头浪费的钱比起再生脑灰质只能算小头。在器官市场订了只眼睛，但沈博士说他能给我点别的，所以我接受了。”指了指左眼眶，“内置微管道图像增强器，还有膜状显示屏和发信检索之类一堆微元件。比市面上的质量都好。”

也许是错觉，也许Orm特地做了什么。Vulko看到那只深灰的瞳仁里发散出一片密织的网格线，在整个眼珠上扩散，转瞬间消失了，像一块赛博空间展开又折叠起来。很可能又是清醒梦，自从在站台上见到Orm，梦与现实越来越难以分辨。应该凑近仔细看看，或者直接问。他坐着不动。

他看到Orm突然笑起来，照旧是半个微笑，不上不下，嘴唇被随着火车运行节奏颤动的灯光刷上一层苍白干燥的油彩，隐约翘起的嘴角形状利落。不再是个孩子的嘴唇了。他突然觉得渴，爬起来从两张床间沾满锈迹的固定铁桌下掏出塑料滤水壶。水尝起来也是锈的，水壶的滤芯早该换了，但在西部总不能指望喝上有质检证书的干净水。

Orm偏着头、脸颊贴着膝盖，饶有兴趣地看他完成整套动作。

“你记得，”半个微笑，“堪萨斯。有关堪萨斯你能想起什么？”

喝水一点用也没有。他盯着Orm的嘴唇，苍白干燥，利落的弧度。盯着嘴唇的好处是不用看眼睛。“多萝西。穿着蓝白格裙子，被旋风从堪萨斯卷走了。”

“哈，记性不错。小时候你拿来的图画书。我早就能看懂书，但我随口一问，你就答应了，所以是你来读。你给我读了前三章，读到多萝西坠落在奥兹国，踩着有魔法的银鞋子沿黄砖路出发去翡翠城，路上救下稻草人。那之后你有段时间忙起来，没再给我读过书，也没把书留下，所以这么多年来我一直没见过那本书的后半部分。”

没错，那本书。为什么印象里他读完了？也许确实读完了，只是听故事的对象不同。那么书去哪了？当然，他从废弃书店里搬来的那些纸质图画书，不在一个手中，只能在另一个手中。他垂下视线，又喝了口水。水一点用也没有，而且一股锈味。

“书的开头说，多萝西住在堪萨斯中部灰色的草原上、灰色的房子里，她的家人总是很累，没有笑容，只有憔悴的灰色面孔。一年多以前我在堪萨斯一家地下诊所的无菌室醒来，那房间很旧、很窄，天花板贴着生物荧光灯，空间小得上吊都不够用。”Orm的声音有点虚。“等我被填补得差不多了，我离开无菌室，住进一个老农场的阁楼。我爬到阁楼天窗外，往下看，发现一切就和多萝西说的一样。天是灰的，远处有一大片灰色麦田，田里转着灰色的圆形灌溉机，近些的牧区里圈着灰色安格斯牛，它们嚼着灰色牧草。那农场早就存在了，我猜这种灰色和核污染没关系，以前是这样，以后也一直会是这样。想象一下，一整片平地用来种植与养殖，不是新泽西那种两百英尺高的垂直农业。种出来的作物和牲畜的肉也是灰的，完全没有抗辐射处理，但当地人不在乎。居民住得很松散，满足于每周浸礼宗集会各家碰面，唯一娱乐是晚饭后开着快散架的灰皮卡跑十英里去酒吧喝一杯，肯定不干净，但起码是真谷物酿的。怪不得全息的东西不吃香，我们的娱乐开发部门在那里施展不开。”

我们的。他吐出这个词，未经咀嚼，自然而然。他不再看Vulko，重新瞥向车窗，说话时听起来愈发遥远。“我记得有次，很久以前，你和我一起去诺福克，跟弗吉尼亚临时政府谈切萨皮克湾的新填海工程，返程前我们一起在一家台球馆看赛飞游戏赌博，有个坐轮椅的退役老飞行员百战百胜，别人连他虚拟飞机的翅膀尖都别想摸到。上个月我在那边做事，到处逛了逛。切萨皮克湾早就成了切萨皮克新城，最近的临时政府也倒台了，弗吉尼亚回到无政府状态。我去打听那家台球馆，卖自制杜冷丁的小贩告诉我，台球馆几年前关门了，下身瘫痪的老兵死了。‘他输给一个嗑了亢奋剂的小子，第二天他就完蛋了。那小子真狠，毕竟老泰尼就靠一个理由活着。’他是这么说的。”

Vulko捧着杯子，一点一点啜完了整杯水。他想起诺福克废弃的海军基地，核潜艇的尸体如巨大远古昆虫似的挤在码头，码头下面是干燥的支柱，被沿海人造防护滤层包得严严实实。“听起来……挺有意思。”他说。

Orm回过头。“确实挺有意思，看到很多在亚特兰蒂斯时看不到的东西，去了很多正常人不会去的地方。那些 _燃烧的战舰或者唐怀瑟之门附近闪耀的C射线_ ，很不错，适合仿生人或者我那位兄弟。可灰色草场和老飞行员也不错，海也不错。”他又指向魆黑的车窗外，“很快会路过洪堡河支流，河床里有很多枯死的树根，还有沉积的黑色烟尘。有海沟族住在老桥下面，夜里点起炭火驱赶老鼠，可惜离铁路太远，也太暗，你的眼睛看不到。”

“你过得不坏，”Vulko斟酌着用词，“这挺好的。那只义眼也挺好的。”他想这话出口后听起来比实际还要虚伪空洞几分，但他眼下造不出什么好辞令。不过，反正也没人比Orm更擅长从他的好辞令下头摸出隐蔽的部分。

Orm想了想，“算是不坏，”他说，“不过，比起仰赖你和我的兄弟来决定我后半辈子被锁在哪，跪在谁的膝前，另外哪条路都不算坏。”

Vulko拿起塑料滤水壶，往空杯子里加上水。不用尝也知道带着锈味。他把杯子递过去。“你该喝点水，你看起来渴了。”

火车车轮在铁轨上轧过，哐当哐当，车厢的白色灯光随之抖动，半明半灭。他猜自己的嘴唇恐怕一样苍白干燥。水一点用也没有。

◆

百叶窗帘一直没有放下来。熄灯之后，车窗外终于在对比下显出一丝自然夜光。看不到星辰，这是当然，除了观看人造天空防护层的夜间模式或者直接置身于大气层外，没有别的渠道能看到星辰。

原来西部的夜空是紫黑色的。Vulko躺在窄窄的硬板床上，头在窗户那侧。他后仰着头看向车窗外高处，脖子下面垫着过于松散、没多少支撑作用的枕头，枕套看起来并没得到彻底消毒。他不想暴露自己失眠的毛病，但也没指望睡着。紫黑色的天空厚厚沉沉，像一大块蔓越莓夹心黑巧克力。

那天他照看着Orm。Orm一直是个好带的小孩，不哭也不乱跑。他们坐在波士顿总部大楼的顶层，四周都是玻璃墙，能望到晴朗的虚拟蓝天。他叫人给Orm做了一大杯奶油冰激凌，顶上撒满饼干碎末，插着一整块蔓越莓夹心巧克力。他怀疑这太甜了，但Orm显然不这么觉得，而且用到的人造食材都照例受过严格筛选，可以保证安全，所以他还是把冰激凌递到Orm手里，搭配一句“不要告诉你妈妈，这是我们之间的秘密”。秘密是获取孩子信任的最佳道具。孩子都喜欢秘密，会把共同掌握秘密的人当作盟友。Orm看起来确实挺开心，甚至一本正经地与他握手为约。Orm坐在玻璃墙边的沙发上，用勺子从底下挖冰激凌，他最喜欢沾了饼干碎末的部分，所以要留到最后吃。

Vulko坐在旁边，通过操控台接入了赛博空间，在闪亮的几何形体之间熟练穿行，踩着网格线条触碰那些数据流。没过多久他的联络器发出声响，他正在检查一处冰墙缺损，拒绝了通话。但通话请求紧接着再次传来，于是他停下工作，登出赛博空间。意识回归肉体，最初几秒眩晕后，他看到Orm跪在昂贵的绒毛地毯上，巧克力吐得到处都是。Vulko权衡了一下，先蹲下身，抚摸Orm的后背。孩子还在干呕。“怎么了？”他用上最柔和的声音。Orm抬起头看他，嘴唇下沾着吐出来的巧克力浆，一双蓝眼睛显得格外亮。“父亲说，”攥着小号联络器的手陷在绵软的地毯里，“妈妈刚才死了。”联络器还在尖叫，孩子没有叫。杯子里是一汪化成了液体的奶油冰激凌，顶着满满的饼干碎末。Orm把他最喜欢的部分留到最后，没来得及吃掉。

没有虚拟影像干扰的夜空像块巧克力，但比巧克力更柔软。Vulko翻过身，侧躺在床上。Orm离他很近，两张床之间不过一臂距离。他们头都在窗户一侧，床间固定铁桌的遮挡避免了对视的风险，相互只能看到对方脖子以下的部分。他又想起Orm的灰色义眼，半透明的眼珠上浮出齐整的网格线条，赛博空间的坐标系。他熟悉网格的世界，也曾经熟悉Orm，却不熟悉那只眼睛。铁桌让他看不到那只眼睛，铁桌倔强地散发着锈味。

他的视线从Orm的肩膀向下滑，在胸口肆无忌惮地停滞好一会儿。Orm脱了连帽衫平躺着，剩下一层洗得发白的棉T恤，熨帖地裹着身体。他盘算了一下要不要提醒Orm盖上被单，又觉得这念头十足愚蠢。离得太近，他搭在窄床板外的那只手几乎触摸得到另一副身躯散发出的热量。

“你记得小狗托托吗？”他问，声音干得让他觉得又该喝水了。一定是西部的空气质量太差。

胸口的起伏形状发生细微变化。“记得，”声音从铁桌另一侧传来，听起来像隔着墙，“多萝西的狗，和她一起被旋风卷到了奥兹国。”

“后来我去过你家，你那间装着机械转盘锁的房子。我发现了一个宠物食盆……你那条狗叫什么来着？”

回答拖得很慢，好像来自不同的时空。“没有名字。我没给它起名字。”

那是条黄色拉布拉多猎犬，样貌普通，有个不讨人喜欢的粉鼻头。Vulko带着Orm去宠物店，彼时亚特兰蒂斯在中心岛纺锤头部的塔形大楼正在建设，离它成为太空群岛的传奇地标还差几年。他已经移交了模拟空间技术的后续开发，每天在重力阱里往返，几乎抽不出时间去老城区。Orm突然要求搬出去住时，Orvax没反对，他也暗暗松了口气。他带Orm去宠物店，店里出售圆眼睛的白氏树蛙、训练有素的雪鸮、巨大的缅因猫，几乎包罗灾后存活物种目录上所有能人工繁殖的动物。那条拉布拉多的粉鼻头是天生缺陷的标志，它的照片连宠物店的电子导览展示系统都进不去。Orm走进店里，第一眼看到它被栓在桌脚、对着桌上给儿童客人们准备的甜饼干流口水，没犹豫就选中了它。它的价格只有Vulko列出宠物预算的百分之三。

牵着它走出宠物店后，Orm问他：“它能和我一起进入模拟空间吗？”“恐怕不行，动物的空间感知能力和人类不一样。”他这样回答，但下意识地思考起来，有没有可能调整模拟空间的意识连接机制，为狗特制一条电极……他想等闲下来再考虑，但就像更多在这长长列表中搁置的条目一样，这件事从未再被记起。Orm并不感到意外，没说什么，带着拉布拉多搬进了新住处。从那时起，他和Orm很少再在总部大楼以外见面。

之后过了七年或者八年，没人记得住具体时间，Orvax去世、Orm接管亚特兰蒂斯不久后，狗死了。狗活得不长，不是因为Orm照料不周，而是因为瘟疫。那次动物瘟疫杀死了从核灾难中幸存下来的所有狗、所有荷斯坦奶牛与红牛和大多数猫，粉鼻头的拉布拉多当然也没能逃过。灾后这类瘟疫每隔几年都会发生，人无力回天，但那次人类很幸运地找到一些存活的田园猫，它们的基因承受住筛选，重新繁育起来。猫还没完蛋，奶牛还剩下些昂贵的品种，不过狗已经没有了。拉布拉多死后Orm继续在那房子里住了很久，然后凭空消失，直到有一天机械锁被Vulko用无人再定期更换的密码打开，房间揪住一丝生命迹象，灰尘扑面而去，把房主遗留下的空洞陈腐的二十年时间迫不及待摊开在闯入者的眼前。

Orm也翻过身来，幸好有铁桌，否则在这么近的距离上脸对脸，看起来肯定傻透了。“除了宠物食盆？你还找到了什么？”他的一只前臂随意搭在床边上，手放松地垂着。

他们探出床板的手彼此错开不过寸距。Vulko感受到一种静默的压迫贴近他的指尖，散发出难以忽视的体温，那热度像一片磁场，不可见又全力昭示着自身的存在。低温烫伤，不知怎的他想到这个毫不搭界的词。也许再过一会儿他的整只手会烫得红肿、脱皮，只有他自己看得见。但抽回手太不自然。原本轻松的姿势莫名变得僵硬起来，他寄希望于死板的手指动作不被Orm注意到。回答问题，他想。

“没有了。还找到食盆里的模拟空间方盒，其他没有了。”他回答问题。也许回答得很糟，他看到Orm的手微微动了一下，他浑身紧绷，以为那只手要探过来攥住他的手指。但什么也没发生，手就那么垂着，孜孜不倦地用热量把他的指尖裹住，以隔空烫伤他为目的，没前进丝毫。

“散装安非他命呢？隐蔽到没发现？”

“我以为你不碰毒？”他警戒起来，“藏在哪？屋子里我翻遍了。”

接着他听到一种声响，闷闷的，既陌生又熟悉。他花了好几秒才反应过来Orm笑了，笑声沉在喉咙里，不带什么嘲笑的意味。“我那时确实不碰毒，你没出错。”Orm喃喃地说，“看来还是不好笑。我不适合说笑话。不过，你能想象吗？在海沟族聚集的城市，阿米替林和氟西汀的销量比安非他命大得多。本质可能都是躲避痛苦，但这片土地上竟然有这么多人比起做梦寻开心，更想好好活下去。”

Vulko盯着Orm的手，所有指甲被修得很短，在窗外洒进来的细薄光线下显出脆弱的肉白色，一点不像能保护人体的甲胄。他知道有的人做了手术、在指甲下面藏进刀片，但显然Orm没这么做。他重新抬头看窗外，光线从哪里来？ _玫瑰色月亮爬上紫罗兰色天空。_ 可没有月亮，从地球上已经很难直接看到月亮了，而且玫瑰和紫罗兰都死在了核污染中。过去人们以花的名字命名颜色，现在人们以颜色的名字猜测花的样子。

他突然意识到，通过刚才的玩笑，Orm一定已经猜出他找到那张画了。不知道为什么，他发现自己想要主动抓握那只手，像抓住一个小方盒，抓住一组快要垮塌的方块与线条。

肯定会烫伤的，他想着，闭上眼，保持不动，准备迎接新一个清醒的凌晨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有黑82年银翼杀手电影的意思XD  
> 退役老飞行员的故事出自吉布森与斯万维克合作的短篇小说《空战》，指甲下安装刀片的是吉布森《神经漫游者》的女主角。  
> 呃，好无聊一个过渡章。_(:3」ㄥ)_


	3. Chapter 3

_“小时候，没人和我一起玩。为了被注意到，我常常说谎：看到了没有其他人见过的红鸟，看到星星从天上掉下来，看到一台巨大的钢琴沉入水底。”_

蓝紫色天空里搅和着余晖的碎片。他看到Orm，年幼的Orm，赤脚踩在沙滩边，金发被海水打湿，贴在头上，湿衣服裹着身体，簌簌往下滴水，水黏答答地落到沙子里。Orm怀里抱着一只拉布拉多，狗很大，一点不介意孩子湿淋淋的怀抱，顺服地卷着尾巴。

他盯着这个画面，怎么也分辨不出Orm的口型，但声音像滑溜的爬虫，不知从哪钻过来，在他的耳道里蠕动。Orm在说话吗？这一幕看起来过于倒错。声音不像个孩子，内容也不像，他确定Orm没说过这些，不论是小时候还是长大后……确定吗？确定记得Orm说过什么吗？

狗对于孩子来说太重了，Orm似乎很吃力，又不愿把它放下。 _“但谎言最终变成了现实。我能听到水里的钢琴声。”_ 孩子在说话，声音却像大人。狗呜咽了一声。

他后退一步，不确定是自己踩进水里还是水围了上来。海水伸出冰凉的触须，勾住他的脚踝，用力拉扯，他被掀翻在水中。他听到海洋深处传来某种摸不到轮廓的音乐声。是钢琴吗？他只知道钢琴的名字，没听过钢琴的声音。也许是资料库里提到的座头鲸，但这片海本应是空的，没有什么座头鲸。连狗也不该有。隔着一层扭曲的海水，他仰头看去，看不清Orm的脸，但能看到Orm丢下狗，空出来的双手伸向他。他抬起手去抓，摸到热腻的液体。孩子在流血，血汩汩淌下来，流到手上，流到海水里，把海水涂成锈红色。可是孩子没理由流血。他死死攥住那两只手。

接着他睁开眼，看到油乎乎的塑化片串在一起，从缝隙里透出丝状的白色光线。百叶窗帘不知什么时候被放下来了。

车轮碾过节节铁轨接缝，床板跟着规律簸动。脖颈陷在松散的枕头里，他费了些力气才让头活动起来，接着发现Orm正俯身看他，灰眼睛在昏暗中光泽难辨。视线往下移，他的右手僵硬地卡着Orm的手腕。他一时想不起该怎么控制自己的手指放松下去。

Orm朝他扬了扬另一只手，“刚从流动餐车买的，”是个包装可疑的三明治，“我吃过了，你也来点。快到站了。”他随手一扔，三明治砸在Vulko的胸口上。他用这只手重新卷起窗帘，白里透黄的天空跳出来。

Vulko终于意识到，自己之前睡着了。

◆

沙加缅度在这个季节不该这么冷，不过鉴于低科者拒绝广泛使用人工控温系统，“该不该”的概念毫无意义，只有“是不是”。Vulko在河谷火车站买了件防水面料的风衣，钱是Orm付的，用皱成一团的西部纸币。Vulko把派不上用场的支付芯片从终端接口退出来塞进背包，道谢时多少有点尴尬。Orm没给自己买衣物，“你得穿暖和点，小心关节痛。”他这么跟Vulko说，对缓和尴尬气氛毫无助益。

他们没用得上查询黑蝠鲼给的电子地图就看到了此行的最终目的地，事实上，一出火车站就看到了。站在全市的任何位置看，效果都差不多。

地心塔是个高得突兀的柱形对称建筑。主塔头部梯级过渡的尖顶直直捣进黄色天空，合金支架紧贴塔身均匀排布，形成外骨骼，金属之间露出罅隙状的黑幕墙，塔腰以下外骨骼伸展开、联结着周身等距环绕的八座副塔，副塔结构与主塔类似，只是型号大幅缩水。像是一台旧式运载火箭被搁在发射基座上，箭体尾部围着一圈精巧的尖头助推器。

他们远远望去。视线下界之内，废墟中生长出灰褐色的海洋。墙体紧密相连、大片延伸的棚户区化成浪涛，老公寓楼群的身躯上攀附着枝杈般的粗糙人造物，这些增生小房屋相互堆叠，上下错落，藤蔓似的将原有建筑缠成形状各异的扭曲巢穴。简易房屋屋顶大多罩着波纹铁板，上面隐约漆着混乱的文字，字迹融到了厚尘里。远处，地心塔从不计其数蚁居的海平面中间冒出，像一束过长的金属棘刺，一个突兀降临的黑色外星硬壳，从形态到质地都显得错乱失调。

“第一次看到时，我以为这是某种劣质的结构主义玩笑。”Orm说。Vulko想不明白他是从哪看来这些毫无意义的废词。

地图被抛到脑后。Orm带路，他们走进灰褐色海浪，在寄生屋群参差的矮檐下穿行。波纹铁板屋顶上坐着些年轻的低科者，大多穿轻薄的短衣短裤，嘴里嚼着阿拉伯茶，眼睛浑浊发直，像睡着的猫头鹰栖在枝上。扬尘随着脚步夸张地四处分散，地上与半空积存的黄尘是旧世界尸体分解出的碎屑，熵增的遗物。没人对两个外来者投以任何注意。

Vulko拉紧了风衣的领口。难道他是全城唯一觉得冷的人吗？“你昨天说，没准低科者不反对科技，只是不在乎科技，”他依旧记不起几十年前的对话内容，指望自己接续话题的方式没太生硬，“但海沟族住在这些……结构主义玩笑里，又把不搭调的地心塔当作自治核心。塔的建材应该是太空材料，它完全可以出现在群岛上，成为新地标，没人会觉得意外。低科者不得不在乎科技，如果他们没有最好的轨道炮，我们不会容忍他们存在，不会允许这么多人自愿跟蟑螂似的缩到这块陆地上，最低限度地活着，或者不出一声就死掉，让大片空白市场烂在土里。一座高科建筑是低科的前提。有人扔核弹头，其他人才能决定不喝合成牛奶，不呼吸净化过的空气。”他发现确实很难彻底戒除“我们”这个说法。

“那样，这塔和棚户区再搭配不过了。”Orm仰头，视线被在半空交汇的两间巢穴遮挡住。他看向理应是塔的方向，“而且不止。你说这里是空白市场，不完全对。能通火车的地方不可能有空白市场。除了地心塔，海沟族还得对一个地方视而不见，才能保持低科的幻觉。”

“和你要见的人有关？”

“和我们的据点有关。不过不是秘密的那种，你可能不熟悉。”

即使言语足够自然，他还是怀疑Orm总把一片嘲讽含在嘴里，随时准备好咬文嚼字地泄露出一丝来。

◆

法国人开杂货铺，杂货铺在穹顶内街里，穹顶建在加州议会大厦的废墟上。

那是一个精致的富勒穹顶，巨大网格球体的金属框架上铺设着电力系统。穹顶下面，议会大厦的乳白漆基本剥落光了，立柱与拱顶撑起的漂亮建筑成了母体，在内部孵化出一条显然不属于低科范畴的立体街道。

沿着底部入口进去，看到的是与东部旧城区典型娱乐街相似的暗色环境。狭窄道路七拐八弯，水泥地上到处是断头真空管与腐烂橘子皮留下的陷阱。从格栅窗投进来的自然采光在白天也并不充分，老式游戏厅里传出空战游戏的廉价喧闹与合成古巴音乐，弹子球店门口霓虹招牌上二极管灯泡铺成的东方文字交替闪烁，店里却不见人影。小吃摊上油炸食品的味道很吸引人，Vulko注意到售卖者虚假的小麦色皮肤，典型渴求阳光的东部人特征。

“外来人喜欢聚在这里。有时候一些受够了低科的海沟族也会过来，这对他们是挺丢脸的事，所以海沟族在内街一般会假装相互不认识。”Orm引着他拐进岔路，停在一家杂货铺门口。杂货铺的塑料橱窗里摆着些尼龙线、打火机、弹簧刀与全息游戏人体接口之类的小玩意儿。推开门时竟然触动了悬挂的复古风铃，铃声像个女高音在尖叫。

一个中年男人坐在柜台的阴影后面，托腮盯着他们。“法国人，”Orm走过去，毫不客套，“我来取点东西。”

法国人没吭一声，走出来，去货架上找。他的脸出现在吊灯下，Vulko发现那张脸的右半部分皮肤沟壑起伏、团块黏连，眼窝深陷，鼻子极小，像套了半个蜡黄阴鸷的鬼脸面具。如今整容便宜得没人支付不起，保持这副样子的倒是少见。

两把武器搁在柜台上。Orm拎走了突击步枪，那枪看不出明确型号，可能是地下仿品。分给他的是柄微型激光枪，附带可折叠的合金肩架，枪托里的集成式电池很有分量。“你负责网络工作的话应该用不上，不过还是拿着，反正带着枪不等于真的开枪。”Orm对他说。这话听着莫名熟悉。他把激光枪塞进背包。他当然知道怎么用，扣动扳机，然后对面的人大脑气化、颅骨爆裂。泽贝尔特产，没想到西部也有。

法国人回来时报给Vulko一串数字。那是海沟族在赛博空间中专属扇区的最新坐标。海沟族几乎不主动攻击外部，出于安全考虑，他们将数据扇区设置成了保密的流动站点，每天修改坐标，这样一来打这片区域主意的牛仔大多连攻击目标的冰墙都找不到。他把数字默记了下来。

他们各自领到一个生物芯片，插在终端上，绑定自己的生理状况，有变化时会发出警报，便于及时获知对方的死活。太空群岛开发时期的老产品。法国人对Vulko伸手，递来一个绑着引线的闸刀式开关。“连在操控台上就能用，启动开关，可以直接从赛博空间里切换过去。”

“这是什么？”

法国人古怪地看着他，“虚拟体验的开关。他的感觉通过发射器传输给你，你破冰时也能随时知道他的情况。”

虚拟体验，他当然知道，成瘾度据说介于酒精与古柯碱之间，流行度则远超两者。渔夫一族的拟感明星靠发行虚拟体验录像带赚到的钱足够买下亚特兰蒂斯的娱乐开发部门十次，从几片大陆的居民到太空群岛，没人不认识那位公主的脸和身体。Vulko从没尝试，也没觉得藏在他人的身子里享受打在他人背上的人造阳光能有什么让人着迷的。

“要想咬到另一个人的舌头，要么靠接吻，要么靠虚拟体验。”法国人说，依然冷淡，很难判断是否在开玩笑。

“我得做个小手术，把发射器装上。你先去旅馆，到那个坐标探探路。”Orm扔给他一小卷纸币，“小心别被抢走东西，有必要的话直接拿激光枪出来。”

Vulko把钱攥在手里，对自己并非以“谋士”身份参与的新相处方式仍然不太适应。

◆

廉价旅馆位于大穹顶底层的最深处。尽管被称为廉价旅馆，事实上也没有更高档的住处可选择，外来者要么住在这里，要么找个没人的寄生屋，慢慢使自己同化成海沟族。

他举着在小吃摊买的玉米饼，边走边吃完了。玉米饼上浇着浓稠的淀粉糖浆，起码味道不错，安全问题可以先抛到一边。内街尽头是工业脚手架搭成的墙，金属管上面镀着斑驳的搪瓷。架子上紧密排着棺材形长条房间，每间大约三米长、一米五高，四面三层的灰白色棺材架围出小小的空院，里面摆着一张木头写字台，一个亚洲男孩坐在后面读翻烂了的纸质书。Vulko走过去，从男孩手里领一把磁性钥匙，“钥匙丢失照价赔偿。”男孩头也不抬。他对男孩强调等Orm来了记得给他相邻那间棺材的钥匙，不确定对方听见没有。

他踩着老化的塑料楼梯登上二层，脚底下吱呀作响。沿着铁网护栏往前，走到对应房间号，卵圆形的门确认钥匙后无声向上滑开，荧光灯自动亮起。房间里空空荡荡，边角放一只保温箱，墙壁上镶一块折叠桌板，桌板上头是电源接口和小壁柜。他弓着腰进入棺材，跪在深色记忆棉的地板兼床板上，将门落了锁，脱下风衣，从背包里掏出微型激光枪搁在一边，给操控台接上电——尽管前一天离开费城时刚充过电，还没消耗。看来用不上备用电池。

他戴上电极头带，呼了口气，启动开关。

黑暗尽头漫出汹涌的银色视像，在他的意识中间回旋，符号与图形的视觉信息冲刷而过。透明三维棋盘从他脚下展开，无限延伸，他身处亚特兰蒂斯中心岛数据塔的顶部高度，熟悉的厚冰墙闪闪发光，冰墙里头无数年轻员工正齿轮一样不知疲倦地处理那些数据几何体。

他锁定刚获知的坐标，向那处飞掠而去，赛博空间在他面前舒展又紧跟他收缩，高速之下网格线条与鲜艳的数据块黏连在一起被甩到身后。他终于抵达海沟半遮半掩的扇区跟前，看到了冰墙。

说是冰墙，不如说是冰川。电子入侵反击系统，坚冰，生长成封闭的白色群山，在虚无的空间里凝结成壳。他仰头看去，暗自感叹在他还做赛博牛仔的年代里从没机会拿这种巨物练手。他凑近冰墙，绕着圈检视起来。没有想象中厚，聪明的造物，但依然有明显人工痕迹……是人造的冰墙，而不是更难对付的那些。人造的东西一定有薄弱处。他抚摩冰层，从崎岖不平的表面上试探着力点，将可能的陷阱在脑海中加上标识。有了。以一点为起始，向内探寻，他迅速估算出合理破冰线路。

他通过操控台调用了亚特兰蒂斯几个月前开发的新破冰程序，这个程序只作内部工具，从未对外公开成果；其显著优势是隐形，能够帮助牛仔潜入墙内而不惊动警报。程序像一柄剑，尖端刺入冰墙，有了生命似的钻动起来。破洞逐渐扩大，他启动一个子程序，一边侵蚀冰墙，一边修改其中的管理命令、添加追踪记号，为下一次造访留出暗门。这是个精细活，时间的概念变得遥远。可能是时隔一年多的难得完整睡眠起了作用，他集中于眼前，感到自己的中脑黑质久违地活跃着。

终于，冰墙被穿了孔。反击系统当然不是真正的冰，但这场面总让他错觉听到现实中冰面碎裂的咔嚓声。他从破洞进入。

墙内是一片空旷的数据地形。零星彩色方块与三角四处漂泊，与墙外数据的丰富绚丽不在一个量级，这理所当然，低科的海沟扇区该是数据荒原。但——

他梦游般地前行。他走向冰墙守护的中心，黑色的塔。褪去了合金外骨骼闪烁的光泽，地心塔赤裸地矗着，黑得像一道裂隙，周围贫瘠的灰色空间随之扭曲。那是黑冰，传闻中高腐蚀的黑冰。他沿着网格线条行进，那些平直线条好像也被扯得蜿蜒起来。他缓缓接近，最后一步。剩下一个跳跃点的距离。他伸出手去。

下一刻他猛地直起身体，电极头带散发出一股焦糊味，他剧烈喘气，眼前光点乱跳。操控台检测到致命危险，及时切了电源，否则他已经被烧得一点不剩了。

终端紧跟着响起。他接受了通话请求，Orm的声音传出来，“怎么回事？那个芯片告诉我，你的脑电图刚才平线了，大概四五秒。”也许海沟族地盘上信号不好，声音传输过来，显得有些沙哑。

“没什么，我摸了一下地心塔的冰墙。够夸张的，相比之下扇区的壳简直像个玩具。大概不是人造的。”他感觉浑身僵硬，心脏隐隐抽痛，不过多半很快就会好。他不是第一回平线，但这事来几次都没法习惯。

“这么说扇区的冰已经破了，效率倒是很高。”Orm听起来也没真在担心，“说到这个，我从黑蝠鲼给的地址弄到一个病毒……晚点再考虑。法国人已经给我植入了虚拟体验的临时发射器，我们现在可以试试。”

“现在？”

“现在。”

挂断通讯后，他找出触发开关，用光纤接在操控台上。头带上焦黑的痕迹证明那座黑冰并非幻觉。心跳频率还没有回到正常范围，他深呼吸几下，重新进入赛博空间，出现在亚特兰蒂斯数据塔旁边。他启动了新开关，接着开始坠落。

他落在另一个身体中。

身体不断晃动，他花了点时间才意识到身体在行走，Orm在行走。琐碎的感受缠上来，他听到风扬起黄尘的声音，鞋底与土路面摩擦的声音。接着是图像。他想要叹息，却没法自主这么做。

原来从那片灰色虹膜内部看出去是这样的。左眼的世界布着网格线，所有活物被标识出热像外轮廓，波纹铁板底面趴伏的飞虫节肢细节清晰而泛白，右眼与之中和，构建出完整视觉。密集蚁居迎面扑来，又向身侧退去，让出通路。Orm正走在棚户区之中，房屋错落的空隙间已经昏暗一片。看来破解海沟扇区冰墙花的时间远比体会到的更长。

他有些晕眩，无法支配行动的强烈被动感仍未散去。他尝到Orm口腔里黑啤酒苦甜交织的味道，像咖啡也像可可。看来微妙的虚浮不能完全归罪于初次接入拟感的不适。

屋顶上海沟族年轻人们坐在黑夜里，怔愣无言，姿态与白天毫无分别。如果是猫头鹰，这会儿早该醒了。Orm步子很快，目不斜视，从尘埃中间穿过，走向议会遗址上的大穹顶。入夜的穹顶内街闻起来潮湿寒冷。Orm路过一堆报废的电路板，路过酒吧门口对着垃圾桶边呕吐边掉眼泪的男孩和靠墙蹲坐着把针头插进手臂的女孩，路过法国人的杂货铺，塑料橱窗上播放着渔夫公主的全息广告，那张放大的漂亮面庞上笑容标准而梦幻，睫毛像片绵软的金羽，“和我去巴塞罗那。”

虚拟体验使感官聚焦起来，容易被忽视的细节缠绕在Vulko的意识中。他透过Orm看到水泥路面在明灭颤动的红蓝灯光下形状斑驳，闻到甜酒、酸腐食物、劣质香水与烟草的味道。他发现走路时棉T恤摩擦着胸前的皮肤，Orm的皮肤。

Orm走进廉价旅馆的金属架院子，从穹顶边上吊下来的石英卤素灯亮着，站在下面很暖和。亚洲男孩依旧头也不抬，把钥匙给了Orm。

“你在吗？”Vulko感觉到声带的震动，听到一个说话声。听起来并不太像Orm，他明白这是骨传导的声音，Orm自己听到的自己的声音。他尝试了一下，没法回答。他控制不了Orm身体的任何部分。那双腿拖沓地登上塑料阶梯，一只手出现在眼前，敲了敲Vulko那间棺材的门，等了片刻，没有动静。“看来是在，除非你被打昏了。”Orm开了临间的门，弯腰进去，归置好背包里的东西，突击步枪套着布袋，无害地倚着墙角。他从壁柜里抽出一张蓝色的钱布雷布床单铺在记忆棉地面上，就着它躺下。Vulko的视野里只剩下空白低矮的棺材顶板，身子突然放平让头晕再次袭来。

“不能对话，也不确定你在不在看，这样真麻烦。我得问问法国人，有没有虚拟体验状态下发信的办法。” Orm口齿不算太清楚，“内街的酒吧挺不错，有些人从东部特地过来，就是为了尝尝这儿的浓朗姆酒，红色的，不用调，又甜又冲，值得一试。不过最好等干完活以后。”Vulko感觉到Orm的舌根发麻。Orm以前没有喝酒的习惯，酒量也不怎么样……大概现在也不怎么样。“啤酒就没什么特别了，不过，是用堪萨斯那种黑麦芽造的，所以我很熟悉。”Orm继续说。

他用手肘撑起上身，向后挪动，靠着棺材内壁，玻璃纤维墙的凉意从背后往里渗，这让Vulko想要缩起身子——当然毫无办法。Orm从口袋里摸出一个钢盒。“之前说的病毒就是这个。那人是沈博士的熟人，住在一个挺远的寄生屋，整容的嫩脸看不出年龄，估计已经靠换器官活一百多岁了，简直是艘忒修斯之船。据说他参与了地心塔的设计。”钢盒在指尖上轻飘飘的，没有标识，Vulko从容量猜测是个慢性大型病毒。Orm把它放在桌板上。“你得对它小心点，”他声音发哑，“你肯定看得出这里头有问题，那人什么都没透露，但有设计者配合，这任务不该麻烦到需要我们一起干。这次黑蝠鲼很重视，或者说他效力的人很重视，事情不会太简单。”

接着他抬起头，目光随意落在顶部角落的荧光灯上，不再移动。他发呆的时间挺久，Vulko几乎以为拟感出了问题，但手掌底下压着钱布雷布的柔和触感依然清晰。

在他打算登出之前，Orm突然又开了口，“你还在吗？”停了停，当然没有回应。Vulko又耗了一阵才等到下文。“挺奇怪的，今天早上在火车里，我才发现以前没见过你睡着的样子。小时候，你偶尔有空，在我的房间里给我读书，等我睡着，但你从来没和我睡在同一个房间里。我好像一直以为你是不会睡觉的。”黑啤酒的甜已经散去，Vulko共享着嘴里的苦味，想到无眠的一年多时光。孩子的念头某种意义上几十年后成了真。“我醒来后，看到你睡在对面的床上，不知道梦见了什么，皱着眉，像个普通人，退了休的那种，用存款旅游，虽然到处都没什么可看。一般来说，赛博牛仔活不到你的年纪。可能你确实该退休了，可能再多一次平线就会彻底要你命，可能你的免疫系统已经受不住西部的污染，闭上眼后不一定能再睁开。”声音变得轻飘黏稠，像酒吧里那些呓语的人。“你太难对付了，我以为你不会睡觉，也以为你死不了。”

锈红色的血花又浮现出来，或者说从未消失。Vulko通过那只灰色义眼盯着棺材壁。这像个糟糕的笑话。Orm才是那个被认为死不了的人，所以那时事情才发生了。但也许……也许只有他这么觉得，只有他以为亚特兰蒂斯这位继承人的狠厉手段与倔强生命力是必然共存的一体两面，只有他以为Orm不会死，所以也只有他会杀死Orm。他突然觉得很疲惫。已经是夜里了。

长久的静默在棺材里震荡，将空气稀释。

他看到Orm的一只手贴近，舌尖与手指同时传来相对应的触感，凉滑与湿热。Orm正在舔自己的手指，含进去又抽出来。口中突然的异物感让Vulko发毛，如果他的意识还跟着自己身体，肯定已经一个激灵、汗毛竖立。他被迫注意到Orm的手很干燥，生着看起来不明显的茧，但舌头蹭过时粗糙的质感使他思维失焦。Orm仔细用唾液将手指与手掌濡湿，舌尖灵活地划过掌心，勾起微妙的刺痒。Vulko说不清是Orm的舌头还是手上的感受更鲜明。

接着Orm的另一只手向下探去，解开卡其布裤子的纽扣。

Vulko终于明白将要发生什么。退出虚拟体验，回到自己的身体里去，现在无疑正是应该这么做的时机——

但他说不清是被什么绊住了，迟迟没有发出切换指令。他的脑子杂乱无章，似乎正无法克制地试图屏息，但Orm的呼吸很平稳，割裂感几乎让他疼痛。

被舔湿的手伸进裤子，伸进内裤的开口，卡其布厚实地压在手背上。Orm的手握住了自己的阴茎。Vulko的庞杂念头全部停止了。

那只手沿着柱身缓缓上下滑动，不带任何情绪，仿佛只是尽职尽责地完成一项任务。手指湿润的缠绕与摩擦激起细小痉挛，Vulko能够感受到逐渐充血勃起的完整过程。手掌蹭过下部，接着整根攥住，用上些力气，海绵体被挤压的快感形成涌动的窒息，在他脑中炸开，身体内部也似乎跟着被扯动。Orm完全硬了。

唾液的润滑十分有限，这会儿已经干得差不多，虎口处的枪茧碾过勃起的柱体，刺痛隐约发散开来。手不加迟疑地向下移动，托住脆弱的阴囊，轻轻拖拽，又熟练地施力按揉，异样电流一直窜到脚趾，整个下身随之绷紧。Vulko眼前发黑，这感觉太过奇怪，几乎使他惶惑，事实上是Orm触摸着自己，却也像他触摸着自己……像他触摸着Orm，也像Orm触摸着他。一种明显越界的错位亲密。他感到自己被Orm的手支配着，而他的手掌握着Orm，无穷无尽的胀溢感将他与Orm绑在一起，无法做出区分。

整个过程里Orm一直没有低头，视线微微晃动着落脚于棺材角落的荧光灯，温和的光线不知什么时候显得刺目起来，使Vulko随着Orm双眼酸涩。手上的黏热触感不断传来，尽管没有直接看到，他难以自抑地在意识中勾画起Orm性器的样子，Orm舒展开整个裸体的样子。快停止。他命令自己，毫无作用，画面连同手指的活动变得愈发完整清晰，顺畅得仿佛他已经想象过许多次。这太荒唐了，他过去完全没理由对Orm的下半身产生任何想法。现在好了，他对这部分的了解可能比对Orm身上其他任何部分的都要深入。

但他依然没法停止。想点别的。他想到Orm连帽衫下的棉T恤，随着呼吸起伏，胸前被撑出漂亮的线条，让人想要用手指去描摹。可Orm什么衣服也没有脱下，只有裤子前边敞着，更像是机械的活动，而非主动追逐快感。他想到Orm的半个微笑，未及成形就被子弹打散了，但这残像自那一刻起永远粘在了他的视网膜上，比蚀刻的更加清楚。他惊惧地发现连这个画面都不能让灼烧起来的兴奋意识降温分毫。除了那只手的动作与阴茎下侧跳动的筋脉，他没什么余力考虑别的。他想要控制那只手，加快些节奏，或者干脆停下；可手不受他支配，捋动的速度很慢，靠着力道的压迫让他难以呼吸。

手终于向上挪去，轻柔地笼住肿胀的前端，指腹在龟头上碾磨，食指指节侧面扳机留下的薄茧贴着冠状沟滑动，激起明显的战栗。突如其来的快意成了恐慌，他分不清这恐慌是来自Orm还是只属于他。Orm的大腿根抽紧，流出的前液重新弄湿了手指。Orm在想什么？为什么Orm几乎什么声音也没发出？为什么Orm没有流露出和他一样失控的迹象？他被囚禁在稳定坚实的心跳中，思维却搅和得乱七八糟。荧光灯的光线分崩离析，在视觉中掀起零碎的光斑。黑麦酒的苦味贯穿了稍显急促的呼吸，墙壁传递到后背的凉意早被体温烧光了，近乎麻木的感受与发泄的欲望堆叠起来，一层层海浪似的把他击溃，使他跪倒在沙滩上。Orm的喘息轻而低，在他的颅内回荡，近在咫尺又触不可及。

在高潮到来的前一秒，他切断了虚拟体验。

◆

Vulko躺在自己那间棺材的记忆棉地面上。顶部角落的荧光灯光线依旧温和，但他眼睛酸涩，看东西有点重影。他的唾液腺显然正卖力工作，喉咙却干得发不出声，两件事竟然能共存。他头痛欲裂，不确定是因为戴着电极头带太久还是因为别的。黑冰攻击造成的心脏隐痛仍未退去，过速的心跳对此大概没什么帮助。

不用低头看他也知道自己下身是什么状态。

棺材顶板太矮了，像是随时会压下来，砸在胸口，遏制呼吸。他想起Orm提到堪萨斯的无菌室：空间小得上吊都不够用。

他学着Orm，靠在棺材壁上，冰凉的玻璃纤维墙让他打个冷颤，但脑子里依然卡着壳。Orm并不确定他是什么时候登出虚拟体验的，很可能以为他没在看才这么做，毕竟还算是个年轻人，很正常……所以只要他装作一无所知就什么也没发生过，什么也不会发生。他不明白这个理所应当的念头为什么使他更加痛苦。

这一天里事情没少脱轨。他不靠任何外物辅助就睡着了，以往从不出现在梦境里的Orm更让他摸不准现实的界限。也许刚才正是又一个怪异的梦，他说不清Orm成了他的性幻想对象的这种可能是否比实际发生的更糟。他感觉到自己的勃起被压在皮带扣之下。早过了容易被挑起欲望的年龄，他几乎忘记硬得发痛是什么意思。

虚拟体验的局限就在这里——那些肉体感受贴附在你身上，但你永远没法知道提供感官的人经历这些时在想什么。两具身体近到融为一体，想法却可能毫不搭界。他慢慢解开牛仔裤上的皮带，把手探进去，另一只手的手背搭在眼前，阻挡光线。Orm离他只有几米远，静悄悄的，隔着两层墙壁。他想象着柔软的钱布雷布床单，想象着Orm冷静地自慰时想了些什么，想象着Orm每次习惯性将他纳入“我们”范围内时丝毫未察觉他在退缩的平淡样子。他疲倦得没力气强迫自己停止手上的动作。

他觉得自己像一片枯叶，只消一揉搓，就会碎得满地都是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚拟体验（Sim/Stim）是吉布森编的概念，从他70年代第一篇短篇到后来作品里反复出现，有点类似VR但差别挺大，比如虚拟体验是完全被动的……大概就是这个意思（？  
> 吉布森在短篇《新玫瑰旅馆》和长篇《神经漫游者》中都提到过棺材旅馆。Willem Dafoe主演了《新玫瑰旅馆》98年的电影版，不过电影中好像没有体现出棺材旅馆的特点。这章最后那部分有模仿电影中一个片段XD


	4. Chapter 4

他浑身浸泡在海里。

他大睁着眼睛，本能地想要用力呼吸，身体却没有反应。没有反应，也没被呛到。海水自动避开口鼻与双眼，留出几片轻薄的空腔。身体仰着头，短头发在水里浮动，对头皮施加一种清晰而发痒的拖拽。光线渗过浅海，晕成整片金色裙摆，他猜得到水上正晃荡着怎样的光斑。

他盯着不远不近的海面。太安静了，海浪的响动传不到这里，一切呼吸声都被水包裹起来，海是块封着声音的巨大琥珀。身体自我束缚着拒绝动弹，眼皮沉重，海水很暖和，他变成了透明的胚胎，嵌在蓝色琥珀中心的水腔里，除了睡个好觉以外无事可做。

没法判断过了多久。在时间流逝刮擦的白噪音中，他突然听到夹杂的陌生动静，像气泡噼啪裂开、把空气吐到水里。身体警觉地转过去看，身体划动海水，他看到属于孩子的手划动海水，看到一条额上突着巨大肿块的龙头鱼咧着嘴从身边扎向深处，大摇大摆，毫无忌惮。

打破死寂只要一点声响。翻动的鱼尾把琥珀障壁和着困倦一起搅碎，他渐渐清醒。显然他被困住了，正趴伏在一个孩子的身体里。他认出来，这是他亲手更新过的模拟空间，建设了小型海洋生物圈，可以下水，附带防护程序，不会游泳也不必担心虚拟海水灌满肺部。当然，假若使用者自认为死在了方盒里，意识会被弹出，人依然会在现实中醒来，但受伤、死亡显然无助于娱乐体验。

身体追逐着长相奇异的鱼，往下潜去。

为了维持新鲜感，每次进入时模拟空间中的生物元素在范围内随机分布，看来这次浅层鱼类大多聚在了深度限定的下界。身体穿过一大群洄游的鲱鱼，鲱鱼银亮泛蓝，堆出一张流动缎面，正忙于寻找合适的产卵地——毫无指望，给定活动范围根本不包括近岸那片丰饶的海藻区。它们得一直找下去，到人退出方盒时才化为数字链条、被压扁收好，等待再次有人登入，再出现在新的位置，重新开始注定没有结果的搜寻。他想起那段被他用前额叶投影机反复检视的记忆，里头有个十岁上下的Orm，坐在沙滩边上和他说话。那片海与天的程式简单极了。Orm和他说话，裹着金边的头发梢在风里晃，像鱼的腹鳍在水里漂，他说不清哪个占用的运行内存更大。Orm和他反复说那些话，关于从什么也没有的地方看到了什么，说过几遍后他关掉投影机，于是Orm被折叠起来、和亘古不变的天色坍缩到同一点，存放在模型的夹缝里。等他一周后继续把皮肤电极贴上额头，Orm与海水、沙滩一起活过来，闭着眼，一次又一次重复。天色暗淡。那片海水是代码集，是可解释的，但同时海水也是虚拟的，海水不存在……相反，他没法解释那个Orm，但他存在。他透过这身体的眼睛，看到阳光在海里撒下刺眼的巨网。不知道这双眼睛是什么颜色。

孩子的身体一直潜到浅海海床的缓坡边上，触摸金红色的珊瑚礁群。头顶有大型游鱼成群结队，色彩鲜艳，那些曾长久盘旋在他眼前的幻象成了实体、出现在海底，像是楔钉完美嵌入了凹槽，稀松平常得让他难于辨别这是个睡梦还是清醒梦。

身体沿那片附着海胆与海星的堡礁走了一阵，手指点着丛生的甲壳动物，模糊地说了些什么，海水阻隔下听不真切。他没来由地想象出一个男孩戴着王冠、披着紫红披风检阅国民的样子。国王的例行巡视完成了，看来底栖生物们一个不落——不过，整个珊瑚群落被编辑在一个数据包里，当然不可能落下谁。

游向海水表面相当于游向阳光，但在水中上浮也近似从空中坠落，光既在眼前，也在背后。脚背上挂了一条海草，孩子却没想着甩掉。眼前的介质由蓝色变成透明，水珠迅速从身上剥离，光亲吻着脖颈。

他与孩子一起忘了呼吸。

沙滩边上，齐膝高的浪花里，躺卧着一头鲸。

孩子走过去，海水将脚步拖得很沉，跌跌撞撞。

鲸是座颤动的黑灰色小屋，裂缝似的大口是门，口腔的粉色内壁是厚地毯。屋子够长，但不太高，令人怀疑孩子钻进去后能不能站着。像个棺材，能容纳一个国王平躺的身体，还有他的陪葬。孩子走到鲸的尾巴跟前，那片水平的大尾鳍还在反射性地拍动水面。

一只手贴近，停一会儿，触了上去。黑色的皮肤湿而黏，冷得像是血都在脂肪下凝成了块，冷得像是死了。在精心模拟的南赤道暖流中，什么也不该这样冷。没什么不好解释的，为鲸设定的活动范围是整片海，于是总会有那么几次，鲸搁浅在沙滩上。他依稀记得将鲸加入空间时是指望它能唱歌。

海草从鲸的背脊上垂下来，海草依旧缠在孩子的脚踝上，泛着腥气。孩子抚摸着鲸，涉水朝前走去，手一路滑着，在鲸体表沾着泥沙的半干海水里划开几道长长的指印。冷黏的皮肤吸住指尖，令那股战栗电光石火间沿着末梢神经传递到中枢去。鲸的身体曲线看起来那么柔和，摸起来却不算软，仿佛就这么躺了一辈子，让浪潮整个磨润了。孩子慢慢走到巨物的头部旁，手指从圆睁的眼睛上越过，那眼睛正好同孩子的手掌差不多大。

他意识到身体在向前倾，随后脸颊上一片冰凉。孩子抱住鲸的吻，将整个身子紧贴上去，阖上了眼。鲸奄奄一息，仍在颤抖，孩子也冷得发抖，但依旧不放手，拥抱着这一座黑乎乎的冬天。他什么也看不到，只感觉海浪拍在孩子光裸的小腿上，与鲸吻相接触的皮肤沾满了海水，咸腥发苦。

◆

没有哪种语词能真正完整地传递信息，短的也未必不如长的。但Vulko仍然觉得这样和Orm交流非常费劲。没准是因为他多年前做赛博牛仔时总是单干、没给人当过上线，也没准只是他和Orm不论怎么交流都很费劲。

他在海沟扇区新坐标，远远绕着裂隙似的黑色高塔转了两圈，检查病毒工作的进展。早上接入钢盒后，慢病毒立刻舒张成一团色彩，轻飘飘地贴上黑冰外壳，开始伪装成同类、与之安静交互。等到它们最终融为一体，就没人能再把病毒抠出来了，所以Vulko得跟上运行进度，将它整个复制下来留作研究。不管那位沈博士的熟人是从哪弄来这个盒子，如果它能破解黑冰，那亚特兰蒂斯目前的数据庇护体系在它面前差不多就是个笑话。正在复制的病毒程序被加上保护壳，源源不断传输回中心岛的总部，他附加了留言：一切顺利。

说不清为什么，他没提自己遇到了谁。

再次切换到虚拟体验时，眼前是一个引爆控制器和一双动作娴熟的手。{上线。}他通过新的编码，把单词打在灰色义眼的视网膜上。他还不太习惯这么说话，但法国人声称这是唯一能想到的办法。法国人畸形的半张脸总似笑非笑，完好的另半张又从无表情，尽管Orm似乎和他挺熟，Vulko还是没法对他产生丝毫信任。

视野上移，Orm大概直起了腰。“这是最后一个。八座副塔都装上了霰粒爆炸装置。”

{环视。}

Orm朝着周围扫了一圈。他站在一座副塔与主塔基部间相互连接的合金支架上，离地面大约五十英尺，已经足以把棚户区绝大多数寄生穴居踩在脚下，看得到不远处富勒穹顶的上半球。风很硬，但没到让人站不稳的程度。

“可惜计划里没有登塔这一步。”他仰头望向主塔的尖顶。在这个视角，几乎看不出塔的形状，也没法估算高度，塔成了窄墙，金属的长条外骨骼扒着塔身朝上无限延伸，像是某种能一直生长到大气层外的攀缘植物。“以前在总部，附近建筑都很高，窗外也没什么特别的，全息投影套着全息投影。这里不一样，这是西部的峰值，唯一顶点，如果能站在塔顶往下看，会看到海。不光是波纹铁板的海，黄尘的海，我猜也能看到远处，看到真的海。”

完成任务不需要登塔。依据Orm昨天获得的情报，地心塔的生化实验室在地下。借助义眼的扫描解析，Vulko找出了副塔对主塔能源传输线路的薄弱环节，当Orm布下的八处装置同时引爆，主塔的供能渠道将被短暂切断，被迫接入备用能源。他们没法从塔外确认备用能源的形式与位置，但届时主塔势必在总量受限下面临能源功能分配的问题，防御能力会因不得不优先维持塔内其他重要分区机能而受损；同时，慢病毒一旦攻破黑冰，Vulko就可以从冰墙内部帮助Orm进入主塔，指引他到达实验室，获取目标对象。塔的地上部分起到何种作用，与这次任务并无关联——目的是取走一样东西，而非摧毁海沟族的低科自治。当然，没人会蠢到指望仅靠两个人做到这个。

计划重点在于速战速决，顺利的话从引发爆炸到Orm离开地心塔连二十分钟都不用。不确定因素非常多，但不论雇佣兵还是赛博牛仔，一向都是靠反应速度与应变能力保命。正因如此，Vulko很难厘清自己焦躁的来由。也许是黑蝠鲼提供资料时的保留态度，也许是见到传闻中的黑冰与能化解黑冰的未知慢病毒，也许是要在对地心塔内部几乎一无所知的情形下突入，可都不至于让这个任务在他曾参与过的那些中显出特殊。也许他的问题只是出在Orm身上。

{热像扫描？}

“你看到了，没用。”视线聚焦在主塔塔身，义眼上网格线收放调节，看不出黑幕墙后有任何热反应。“幕墙材料肯定能阻隔热辐射。不过，我每次来沙加缅度，从来没见到有人出入地心塔。没有海沟族，也没有一般人类，没有公务员上下班。这里要么是座监狱，囚禁了一批从生到死不离塔、靠充电就能活的员工，要么根本就没人。”Orm随意舔了舔干裂的唇角， Vulko下意识地试图用力抿嘴以阻隔舌尖湿软的触感，又一次徒劳。“你要是想弄清楚，晚上进去以后我可以想办法登上塔顶，扫描整座塔。想想看，即使没有魔法竖琴和下金蛋的鸡，只要杰克爬到了魔藤顶上，总会有些收获。”

Vulko再次透过Orm的眼睛检视了一遍爆炸装置的安放点，{撤退。}他输入简短指令，文字的虚影在左眼前氤氲开。杰克爬到魔藤顶上，能收获什么宝物不好说，但一定会碰上攥着铆钉木棒的巨人。他多少有点想要这样接话，但这会使气氛显得过于轻松，像是对话发生在明亮落地窗前的软皮沙发上，像是装作一切始终和睦，装作时间不曾堆起重负，装作注意不到过去二十年间他几乎没对Orm说过这类缺乏实际意义的话。糟糕的时机。况且，他也没法投射出这么长的句子。看来起码还是给Orm念完过魔豆的故事——但也没准是Orm自己读的。{下线。}该去盯一下破冰情况了。

 _“只工作不玩耍，聪明的杰克会变傻。”_ 在他切换开关、从虚拟体验跳入赛博空间之前，他隐隐感觉到Orm这么说，几乎没出声，但念到最后一个词时上下唇的短暂相碰、声带的震动与口腔内气体的流通使词句未及发生便被接收到。又是一个陌生时刻。从Orm口中听到这类话仍然会激起错位感。很难判断Orm的多话是一种新兴致还是他过去没能注意到的旧习惯，或者说，只是为了令他如鲠在喉。

在Orm从地心塔回来之前，应该还有时间去喝一杯，可惜内街酒吧白天不营业。整个虚拟体验的事都让他头脑紧绷，这里头很大一部分责任要甩给Orm。他命令自己放松，站在黑色数据塔底下，仰头注视着虚幻的彩色病毒团黏在黑冰上，缓慢地向里渗。

Orm想要登上塔顶，倒是不难理解。站在塔底时，没有人能不这样想。

◆

他们退了房间，交还棺材屋的钥匙时，小院里的亚洲男孩头一次抬起脸，目光在两人之间扫来扫去。Orm穿着休闲连帽衫，看起来很年轻，几乎像个带了异色隐形镜片的普通学生，和自己的导师一起外出调研。Vulko莫名觉得尴尬。尽管一向习惯于以镇定示人，此刻他也没法成功学出Orm那副平淡不惊的样子。

距离慢病毒彻底破解黑冰还需要几小时，对应这一节点，行动时间被定在入夜之后。光线穿过格栅窗空隙，将水泥地、人的头发与鞋面分割出发亮的不规则多边形。他们穿过内街里阴冷苔植与速溶咖啡混合的气味，各自背着旅行包，仍连接着钢盒的操控台沉甸甸坠在肩头。

他们在穹顶外围、议会大厦废墟的高石块上并排坐下，Orm不知从哪弄来两个罐头，桃子和豆子，摊开两只手要他选。他想吃桃子，但挑了豆子。

手指被马口铁罐头盖的拉环勒出红痕。Vulko咬着塑料叉子，看向远处丛生的简陋棚屋，感觉坐在了人类世界与荒芜的分界线上。墙上的涂鸦爬布着裂纹，他眯起眼，辨识出旧国旗、自由女神像与加州州徽的喷绘花样。州徽当中，白色船帆分散在沙加缅度河山之间，正像海沟族蹲坐在波纹铁板屋顶融成的土色浪涛里。女神密涅瓦手持矛与盾，金冠红衣的亮漆几乎丢光了，沦落到和旁边的灰熊一个颜色。密涅瓦。罗马的密涅瓦，与希腊的雅典娜遥相对应的智慧神。

他稍微转过头去看Orm。“要找的那样东西，珀尔修斯，你了解多少？”

“不了解。黑蝠鲼说，等我看到就能认出来。”Orm用叉子把一大块桃子锯成几份，“但既然在生化实验室，也不难想象，就是那些东西，设计出的新蛋白质或者单细胞繁殖抗体之类的。”

如果蛋白质有这种名字，多半是某种重要的研究成果。有那么几秒，Vulko在赛博牛仔拿钱办事的职业道德与给亚特兰蒂斯敛集珍物的习惯之间纠结。还是算了。假如Orm还在过去的立场上，两人肯定会毫不犹豫地走第二条路，但现在，他不觉得搅和了Orm的任务会是个好选项。

Orm将桃子小块放到嘴里。“不过，要说这个名字，让我想起一个人。”他吮掉叉子上的糖水，继续说，“Arthur Curry。”

“……”突然袭击总是很难应付。

“你知道，就是学生资料库里那些神话故事。蛇发魔眼的妖怪戈耳工三姐妹中，唯独年纪最小的美杜莎有凡人的肉体，可能被杀死。英雄珀尔修斯长途跋涉，在诸神的帮助下斩杀了美杜莎，以此为契机解救出被囚禁的母亲，自己也与一位公主结了缘。”Orm含着桃子，咬字有点模糊，“这两年我听到过传闻，有不少人半真半假地称我那位兄弟为英雄。英雄故事看多了，好像都差不多。”

冰凉的豆子罐头一如想象中难吃。Vulko感觉到焗豆被牙齿压碎，透着虚假的番茄酱味，吞咽时像一坨药粉糊在喉咙里。他想靠吃这东西活下去的人最后多半都疯了。 _他将福耳库斯阴冷残忍的后代盲目，把带来的结婚礼物怀愤交给了波吕得克忒斯，方才结束他母亲长期作为奴隶的生活与被强迫的婚姻。达那厄的儿子啊！他收割了美杜莎的头颅。_ 没想到自己还记得多年前读过的颂歌。

“故事里还有个雅典娜，”他低声念叨，“据说智慧神雅典娜赠给珀尔修斯一面闪亮的盾，指导他用盾面的反光观察情况、接近美杜莎，砍下了她的头。珀尔修斯把它献给雅典娜，那颗头颅后来镶在了雅典娜的盾牌上。”

Orm把玩着塑料叉子，“对于美杜莎与雅典娜的关系，也有很多构想。 _有人说正是雅典娜变出了美杜莎的满头蛇发。有人说美杜莎是为了雅典娜而被斩的。_ 但既然是英雄珀尔修斯杀了美杜莎，讨论雅典娜在其中的作用也没多少意义。”他吃完了一半桃子，拿叉子在剩下的上面轻轻戳刺，把黏附的透明汁水划乱，“法国人给我讲过他们的一个故事，说大约三百年前有艘船叫美杜莎号，出了船难，船长带一部分人逃走了，剩下一百多人挤在木筏上。有的人跳海自杀，有的人把别人丢到海里，有的人试图弄翻整个木筏让所有人一起死。活着的越来越少，在最终寥寥几个获救之前，人们互相攻击，啃食尸体。这个故事被称为美杜莎之筏。”

他将罐头盒举到嘴边，啜了一口糖水，然后再自然不过地把桃子罐头塞到了Vulko手里，和那半盒酸咸的豆子作了交换。“挺有意思，美杜莎本来只是遇难船的名字，结果没准正因为发生事故，反倒呼应了神话里她的恐怖形象，美杜莎阴差阳错又成了惨案的代名词。看来不光英雄的故事差不多，反派的故事也大同小异。英雄杀死反派后成了英雄，人们也需要有个反派来堆放一长串指责。”

Vulko盯着手里的桃子罐头，脑子慢了半拍。“但也有很多人试图给美杜莎翻案。有人觉得她并没那么坏，有人觉得站在她的立场她没做错什么。”

“也没必要。”Orm吃豆子的表情和吃桃子时看起来毫无不同，要不是前一天Vulko确实已经从他口中尝到过黑啤酒的甜味与苦味，他几乎像是没有味觉。“为反派抱不平，对英雄、反派和其他人都挺没礼貌的，发生过的就是发生了，被认为做错的只能是做错了，还要继续错下去，保持原状挺好。美杜莎之筏起码能漂在海上，这在现在看来已经够幸运了。”

任谁看到小时候因捧着奶油冰激凌而满足的Orm，也不可能想到孩子长大后会选择让进食退化为一种获取能量的机械活动。Vulko学着Orm，把整块桃子分成小块。桃子尝起来不过是工业糖精的味道，但比豆子好吃得多。州徽上褪了色的密涅瓦望着远方，像一个智慧神该做的那样——凝视万物。谁也说不清智慧神将妖怪送上死路时在想什么。

他沉默了一会儿。

可能是因为议会大厦的石块已经被坐暖了，没人急着想走。Orm吃完了剩下的豆子，把盒子压瘪放在一边，从布袋里掏出突击步枪，往枪把上缠泡沫胶带。胶带看起来很旧，明显是重复使用。他给步枪被锯短的枪管上润滑油时，稍远处的一个低科者直起身子，从屋顶上盯着他看，目光发直。仅限于此，再没别的动静。

“所以，”Orm收拾好枪，手肘撑在一边膝盖上托腮看Vulko，“等这次结束了，你下一步做什么？”

Vulko正尝试回忆刚才Orm是从罐头沿上哪个位置喝的糖水，想不起来。他做出毫无顾忌的样子把嘴唇凑到圆罐边随便某处。这不单显得做作，他对于自我意识过剩来说似乎也太老了。经过前一天，Orm原本普通自然的举止都变得难解起来，但他没法提出什么疑问。“也许退休。”

“去过第欧根尼式的生活？”

“没那么夸张，大概像你说的那样，去旅行。”话没出口就想收回，还是迟了。他刚记起昨晚是在发生什么之前听到Orm提出退休这件事。看来并没那么擅长说谎或者隐瞒，总是漏算几步，总是自以为警惕实则浑身疏漏，总是自以为了解实则一无所知。到现在他也不知道Orm是从什么时候开始洞悉他的计划，又是什么时候为自身定下了结局。到现在他也不知道Orm是什么时候长大的。吃冰激凌的Orm，背着枪的Orm，一道裂缝的两端。

“旅行挺好的，虽然到处都没得可看。”Orm重复着说过的话，像是什么也没注意到。

“你打算做什么？”

“等下一个任务，然后是再下一个。把欠黑蝠鲼的人情还上之后，自己单干。”Orm轻拍了两下步枪的枪托，“你可能不信，不过我还挺擅长干这些的。”

尽管职业跨度不小，没有不信的理由。Orm花了十几年在上一份工作上，就成果而言几乎可以算是太擅长了。

但有一瞬间，他想起盒子里的男孩——“我喜欢海，这是个秘密。”男孩说话时还有完整的一双蓝眼睛，里面映出一片虚拟的海水。

“你喜欢干这些吗？”Vulko不确定自己为什么会问。

Orm顿了一下。

“不重要了。”最终他这么说。

Vulko把风衣领子立起来。海沟族的地盘上总是很安静，只能听到风掀动蚁居屋顶上塑料膜的声音，风穿过大穹顶的金属网格的声音，像吹口哨。

◆

楼道阶梯的平面中间磨损得凹陷下去，沿路满眼是焦黑的胶合板家具，还有老旧墙皮上虫子尸体的印记。房间里黄尘厚厚地堆积着，脚踏进去像棺材落入土地。Vulko屏着呼吸，用屋角的碎砖在窗前堆了一个小平台，把操控台放上去。

天色暗淡。窗外毫无遮拦，间隔一片空地直面着地心塔。这是他们找到离塔最近的空屋。想来也是这个缘故，没有哪个低科者愿意占据这间寄生建筑。他探出身去，确认附近空无一人。窗下的土地里长着野生大麻，高高拱起几朵黄花，他盯着看了一会儿。土壤条件完全不适宜大麻存活，但它还是活着。话说回来，拒绝隔离防护措施的西部大陆也根本不适宜人类存活，但人依旧活着。海沟族活着，堪萨斯的农场主活着，穹顶里的年轻游魂们活着，Orm也活着。许多人死了，更多人活着。

他戴好电极头带，矩阵的空间从周身展开。慢病毒已经嵌在了冰墙里，黑色高塔上裹着流动的色彩。离完全融合还要将近半小时。复制程序仍在运转，不断向亚特兰蒂斯的数据塔发信。他看到Arthur的回复：注意安全，随时撤退。他的意识体也许为之微笑了片刻。

接入虚拟体验的瞬时切换已经不再使他晕眩。{上线。}他向Orm打了招呼。Orm正低着头，倚在一座副塔的金属基座上。“芯片告诉我，你目前指标都很正常。你猜今晚会是你的脑电图还是我的心电图先平线？”

Vulko通过Orm的眼睛，看到自己的身体状况转化为数值显示在终端屏幕上。{注意安全，随时撤退。}他逐词把刚才收到的同一句话投映出来。他察觉Orm想要说些什么，呼吸节奏变了变，但又没说出来。

在晚上看地心塔，并不是纯黑的，丝缕光线从幕墙里渗出来，在合金外骨骼上发生细小折射。视野之中是塔的尖顶，在浑浊的高空中伪装成了星光。“不确定你记不记得，”Orm依旧仰着头，“有个更新过的海洋模拟空间方盒，应该就在你从我住处找到的那些里。我昨晚梦到了它。”

这就好解释多了，也许是初次拟感连接的后遗症，把他拽到了Orm的梦中、身体中。他原本几乎以为找回睡眠的代价是把Orm搅在每个梦境里。{记得。}

“是个不错的地方。我在那片海里见过铺满整片浅水的金色水母，会躲避人的手，我试过很多次，没法碰到它们，没法知道百年前人们被水母蛰伤是什么感觉。我看到鲱鱼群，徘徊不去，还有旗鱼，长着尖长的吻和摇晃的宽大背鳍，体型有点像中心岛的纺锤。我在海底听过鲸鱼的叫声……只有一次，我看到它搁浅在沙滩上。不知道为什么，我觉得它有点像你。”风声挺大，但Orm的声音在头骨中回响，更清晰些，“搁浅的鲸睁着眼，好像有很多话想说，但又什么也不说。我不理解它。我知道它摸起来是冷的，僵硬的，但我只知道这么多。我试着让它暖和起来，没有成功。昨晚我梦到了那头鲸，”话语停了片刻，“依然是冷的，依然不说话。不过现在我觉得，鲸还活着，就挺好的。它搁浅了，活不了多久，但我摸到它时它还活着。”

双手凑到眼前，Orm往手上呵气，搓了两下，让血液循环灵活起来。Vulko感受着指尖的热度倏忽间散掉。这是个怪圈，他想着，以为对方死不了，以为对方是冷的，只能摸着生物封闭的壳，从来不知道壳里是什么。

但Orm是那个即使冷得发抖，也想拥抱鲸鱼的人。

Orm看着终端上显示的时间。“快到点了。现在引爆？”

{引爆。}

八处霰粒炸弹的位置在左眼的网格线中标识出来。Vulko窝在Orm的身体中，看着地心塔入口出现在眼前。Orm站在主塔底下，八座副塔的中心，规避爆炸冲击波的最佳地点。他在终端上操作，将所有电子引爆控制程序归成一个。

接着，义眼上突然出现了一个热像。

Orm从背上甩下枪带、把步枪架在肩头、拨动保险杆、扣下扳机，一切像是瞬时发生的。自动装填的子弹连发而出，又戛然停止，短枪管已经被抬起，指向天空。面前不远处倒伏着一个人，头碎得像堆番茄酱焗豆。

看来Orm被治疗时，也被调高了神经反射速度。{是谁？}Vulko隐隐觉得恶心。

Orm的目光扫了一圈，确认周围没有其他热像反应，走到尸体跟前。“脸没法辨认了，不过看打扮是个低科者。”

{干扰行动？}

“应该不是。我猜他是下午那个，在穹顶附近看到我有枪，所以跟着来了。”他的呼吸异常平稳，“他想死。想死，但是不想自杀，所以来攻击一个有枪的人。很多海沟族都是这样。”

你下午就看出来了吗？Vulko想了想，并没有问。

“沈博士修复我的脑子时，跟我说，人每天新生的脑脊液大概有一罐黑啤酒那么多，但大部分都回流了，人脑子里并没有太多液体。”Orm看着那堆血肉，似乎扯起了一边嘴角，Vulko能够想象出那个表情，“你看，这份工作确实适合我。”

他回到主塔入口前。“该继续了，剩下时间不多。”自嘲的口吻已经收了起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，咬了一下自己的舌尖，不至于咬破，但用了点力度，像是在引起Vulko的注意。

Vulko试着重新集中，把没来由的刺痛丢在视线之外。{引爆。}他通过那只灰眼睛说。

Orm闭上眼。引爆控制程序启动，Vulko什么也看不到，几乎什么也听不清了。


End file.
